My Beauty Queen
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: Chap. 14!Ranma and Akane fight, which isn't new news, but this time Ranma says something that Akane takes seriously! Now she has a plan to show him how wrong he is about her! RA R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer!: I don't own Ranma ½ .. Although if I did that would be so cool, I'd be rich right now! HAHAHAHA! ::ahem:: anyways, so yeah, I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
A.N: This is my first Ranma fanfic so please. be nice. tell me if ya like it, hate, wonder about it. ANYTHING! Just please remember to R&R!  
  
My Beauty Queen And so. it starts..  
  
"JERK!" "TOMBOY!!!!" "PEVERT!" "KAWAIIKUNE!!!!" "AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SPLASH!!!  
  
Ah, yes, it was another regular day at the Tendo Dojo. The daily routine had started, signaling that a normal day was ahead. Well, not so normal by our standards, but to the citizens of Nerima, that was about as normal as you can get.  
  
A soaking wet Ranma made his-err. HER. way out of the small river that he and Akane walked along everyday to school. Her clothes stuck to her as she pulled herself over the metallic fence, cursing slightly under her breath as she finally hit the pavement with a loud thud. "Stupid girl. I didn't even DO anything and yet I'm a pervert. Maybe I should look into some anger management classes for her. I think she could really use them."  
  
Sighing she rung her clothes out as she made her way back to the Tendo Dojo. It was Sunday, everything nice and beautiful outside. Nothing was going wrong today, well, unless you want to count the fight that is. None of the fiancées had stopped by, and until a few minutes ago, Ranma and Akane hadn't been fighting. Ranma sighed again as he entered the house. After searching around for Akane he came to the conclusion that she wasn't home, and decided to change back into male form.  
  
Heading towards the dojo he decided he'd do some practice katas while he waited for her, He'll apologize to her when she got back. He didn't really mean to call her that after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere, in a park not too far from the dojo, a girl of about seventeen sat fuming on a bench. Her short blue-black hair rustled slightly in the wind blowing, but of course this went unnoticed by her, for she was far too upset to even think about such things.  
  
Earlier that day..  
  
Akane had just exited the bath when Ranma of all people had entered. Akane and Ranma stared at each other for a bit until Akane remember her um. state.  
  
"Ranma you hentai!!!" Ranma backed slowly into the wall behind him "I didn't even know you were in here!" Akane quickly wrapped a towel around herself. "That's not it! You were just staring at me like some sick twisted- " "Please nobody would want to look at you UGLY!"  
  
Akane stopped and stared at Ranma, who in turn had just realized what he had said. Uncute and Tomboy was one thing but UGLY?? With the quickness Ranma tried to redeem himself. "Look, 'Kane. I didn't mean-" Too late  
  
"JERK!" "TOMBOY!!!!" "PEVERT!" "KAWAIIKUNE!!!!" "AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And before he knew it, he was flying first class on Mallet airlines, destination unknown.  
  
End Flashback  
  
*How could he say that?! Does he really think that of me?* she sighed and turned her head heavenward, breathing slowly as if she were trying to calm herself down. "Why do I even care? I hear the same taunts everyday, so why are they bothering me so much?" She dropped her head back down, training her eyes on her lap. "Maybe I should fix myself up more. maybe that will stop all the teasing." She groaned after thinking about it for a minute. "No. If I know Ranma he'll find something else to make fun of me about. I need to do something to show him! To show him how attractive I really am!"  
  
A small breeze blew past carrying a small piece of paper, which gracefully landed at her feet. Akane observed it for a bit. It was an ad no doubt; it's bright colors and bold letters giving it away. Akane picked it up for closer inspection. "This is it!" she exclaimed loudly, catching the eyes of random people in the park with their kids. "I can use this to show Ranma up good!"  
  
Akane cackled wickedly as she folded the tiny poster and stuffed it in her coat pocket, making sure it was tucked away nice and safe for her short journey home. "Oh yes, this will do nicely. we'll see who's ugly after this!" Again she laughed as she walked down the street in a hurry. she was going to need her sister's help after all!  
  
Kayla the Kawaii gurl says: Whoo! Okay so it's done. what do you think?? If I get enough reviews I'll let you guys discover what Akane's great plan is!!! It's really simple. All you have to do is click the little button thingie, tell me what you thought, and hit enter. That's all! It's not hard. right?? So. just tell me what you think or ask any questions, I'll be happy to answer them for you.  
  
Thanks!!!!!!  
  
-KTKG 


	2. And so it starts

Author's Note: OMG! I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!! ::ahem:: what I meant to say was thank you to all of the people who reviewed. I love you all ::hands out random Ranma plushies:: Oh yeah, to all of you who guessed what Akane's plan was . YOU ARE CORRECT! Now on with the story!  
  
My Beauty Queen  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kasumi hummed to herself quietly as she finished preparing the last of Sunday's dinner. What a feast it was! She smiled to herself, knowing how much the two Saotomes would love the meal. Checking the pots once more she turned down the heat, letting the contents simmer while the rest of the food finished cooking.  
  
  
  
Just as she was about to sit down, in came Akane with a piece of paper held firmly in her hands. "Nee-chan?" Kasumi smiled her famous smile. "Yes Akane- chan?" Kasumi noticed Akane looking around nervously. "Is something wrong Akane?" Blinking, Akane shook her head, "no nothings wrong. Is Ranma anywhere within ear shot??" Kasumi blinked, imitating her sister's earlier actions, a bit confused at the question. "No I don't think so why?"  
  
  
  
Akane sighed happily and thrust the colorful ad in her eldest sister's hands. Kasumi started at it for the longest. "A teen beauty pageant?" Akane nodded as she sat opposite of her. "I was thinking about entering it." "Hmm" Kasumi eyed the ad yet again. "So, tell me Akane dear, what does Ranma have to do with all of this." Akane looked away. "Well you see nee- chan that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see . how do I put this?" Akane thought for a moment, then looked her sister straight in the eye. "Well, do you . do you think I'm ugly?"  
  
  
  
Kasumi was taken a back by the sudden and serious question. "What ever gave you that idea Akane-chan?? Oh wait . don't tell me . did Ranma say that?" Akane nodded shifting her gaze to the pots resting on the stove. "Oh Akane, you know he didn't mean that." Akane sighed and placed her head in her hand, turning it a bit back to the eldest Tendo sibling. "But that's not a reason to enter these kind of things."  
  
"But I want to."  
  
Kasumi rose and made her way to the simmering food, lifting the top off to stir it slightly. "If you don't mind, may I ask why?" Akane stared at her sister's back. "I want to because I'm tired of him always finding something about me to make fun of. I want to show him that he's wrong, that I am cute. And to do that I need to win this beauty pageant, or at least make it pretty far."  
  
Kasumi turned and smiled yet again. "Well, if you really want to do it, which I can see you do, I'll help out as much as I can." Akane jumped out of her seat suddenly and flung her arms around her sister. "Arigato nee- chan!" Kasumi giggled. "Sure thing. How about tomorrow we'll call the number and see what we have to do to enter you okay?" Akane nodded, a wide smile on her face. "Well, now that that's done, could you go get everyone and tell them that dinner is ready?" "Hai!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma finished up his last set of warm ups, wiping his brow free of sweat as he seated himself on the floor. * Where is that girl at?* As if on cue, Akane entered into the dojo, quietly as possible.  
  
A soft voice calling his name was easily heard and upon turning around, he discovered Akane standing in the doorway. "'Kane." She looked around the dojo, at anything that wasn't him. "Uh, Kasumi says dinner is ready." * Why am I so nervous?? I should be beat the crap out of him right now!* Reluctantly she allowed her eyes to wander over him. His shirt and hair was sticking to him with sweat and he was breathing heavily. "Um. maybe you should take a bath or something before coming to the table." He nodded and Akane turned on her heel, ready to leave.  
  
"Akane"  
  
She looked back, a bit startled at his calling. "Yeah?" Ranma looked down at his hands, his thumbs twiddling rapidly in his lap. "Um. well, um. about what I said earlier." Akane held her hand up, silencing anything else that should fall from his lips. "Don't worry about it." He blinked and looked at her. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "Do you really mean that?" She nodded, smiling slightly. "Uh. yeah I'm not mad or anything, really. If that's what you think then there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened at what she was saying. * Oh no, this can't be good.* He opened his mouth to protest what she was saying but found he was too late, for she was already gone. "Not again." He sighed and picked himself up off of the ground. "This really can't be good." Slowly he made his way out of the dojo and back into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Akane sighed and flopped down face first onto her bed. "Bakabakabakabakabakabaka. BAKA!!!!!!!!!" Screamed into her pillow, beating the mattress repeatedly as she let out her frustration. "oh. what an idiot! I should have said something!" She stopped and turned her head to her desk. There, lying ever so slightly on top of it was the ad.  
  
"What am I stressing over? After this. he won't call me that anymore." Her sister's voice calling for her to come down for dinner brought her back to reality. Quickly she put the ad back down and made her way out of the door and ran downstairs, totally oblivious to the tall masculine pig-tailed teenager standing next to it.  
  
Ranma stared at the little yellow duck on the door; it's big red English letters staring back at him when realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
Akane was planning something. Something that was going to affect him. he had to get to the bottom of it and quick!  
  
"We'll just see what you're up to." his stomach growled involuntarily "After dinner that is." Running to his room to finish getting dressed, Ranma thought about what she could possibly be planning. Whatever it was, he had to make sure he had a plan of his own!  
  
  
  
KTKG: Okay. so maybe this chapter seems a little. strange. yeah. I'm not sure anymore, but maybe if I get some more reviews I'll now what you guys think! It's really important to me so please guys. make me happy! Questions, comments, suggestions, it's all welcomed! Thanks! 


	3. Miss Japan?

Disclaimer!!!!: I don't even think I put one on the last chapter but here goes: I DON"T OWN RANMA (sadly) I AM JUST USING THEM! So don't sue .. Because I have no money .. Thank you  
  
A/N: Kalios Halos: I don't know if you're still reading this fic but, about the breaks, ya see I have them. Really. The only thing is that they don't show up on FFN for some strange reason! I'm working on it though!  
  
Alia-Chan: Thanks so much for the review and I promise that I won't be one of those authors that take years to update! PROMISE!  
  
And to everyone who reviewed: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dinner went on as usual. Ranma and Genma fought over food while the Tendo family talked amongst themselves. The only thing different was Ranma kept stealing little glances at Akane.  
  
What could she be up to? * He wondered to himself as he unconsciously blocked his father's chopstick that were nearing his plate. Snorting to himself he looked down at his plate to find some of his food missing. Apparently he hadn't been able to block all of his father's attempts. His head snapped in the older Saotomes' direction only to see the glasses clad man smirking, waving his chopsticks and shaking his head. Ranma was about to pound his dad into the ground when something stopped him.  
  
"So Akane. .remember what we have to do tomorrow okay?" Akane smiled excitedly as she helped Kasumi clear some of the dishes off the table. "What's this all about Akane?"  
  
Ranma's ears perked up at Nabiki's curious question. * Yeah Akane, what is this all about? * Ranma thought as he scooted closer, intent on listening in to find out what her 'great plan' is, or so he dubbed it.  
  
Akane however was one step ahead of her dear fiancée. She had noticed him moving closer to her from the corner of her eye and smiled coolly at her sister. "I'll tell you later okay nee-chan?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged a 'whatever' and wandered off as Akane cleared the rest of the table. Ranma turned around and was instantly met with a triumphant smile from Akane as she walked off into the kitchen. Ranma was fuming now. She knew he was listening in! Anyone could see he was now obviously upset that his plan was foiled.  
  
* Just you wait Akane! I'll find out what you're up to! *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Akane woke up bright and early the next day. Birds were singing loudly outside her window as she stretched in bed. * Thank Kami for summer vacation * she thought to herself as she opened her curtain, allowing her room to become flooded with early morning sunlight.  
  
A knock at her door startled her and she spun around, making sure the poster was out of sight less the person on the other side was Ranma.  
  
"Akane. .open up, it's me."  
  
Akane sighed a breath of relief as she moved across the cold carpet of her room to the door. Cracking it open a bit, she peeked around the corner to make sure it was who she thought it was on the other side. Satisfied with the results of her peeking, Akane opened the door fully, allowing the middle Tendo in.  
  
Nabiki flopped down on the still warm bed and crossed her arms. "So. .what is this all about hmm? Kasumi said you were planning something and I want in on it."  
  
Akane looked around outside for a certain someone, and upon hearing his snores coming from the closed shoji doors, she closed her own and turned back to her sister. "What was that all about?" Akane sat down next to her and picked up the mini poster. She looked at it then thrust it in her sister's general direction.  
  
Nabiki stared at it a bit, then looked at Akane who was staring at her, ready for any kind of response. "Let me guess ..you want to enter this to prove Ranma wrong or something along the lines. .right?" Akane's eyes widened. "H-How did you know?" Nabiki looked a bit surprised. "Wow, you mean you really are going to enter this?" Akane looked down at her hands. "Well yeah. he's always saying that I'm not feminine enough or I'm clumsy or.." Nabiki held her hand up "I know, I know, I hear all of it everyday. So, you really are serious about all of this huh?" Akane nodded.  
  
"So are you going to help me?" Nabiki stood. "Well, since you're dead set on it, the only thing I can do is offer my services." Akane eyed her suspiciously. "How much?" Nabiki's eyes widened yet again. "Pardon??" Akane crossed her arms, her eyes still set on the middle sibling standing by the door. "How much will all this cost?" Nabiki smiled "Well, since the goal here is to prove Ranma wrong and the look on his face when we succeed is going to be priceless, this, little sister, is going to be free of charge."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Nabiki's smile widened. "I promise!" Akane slowly uncrossed her arms. "Well, okay, but remember I'm going to hold you to it." Nabiki opened up the door, and then turned back to her sister. "Okay, just meet me downstairs by the phone. I'll call around and see what this is all about then we'll go out. I'm sure we're going to have to get a lot of things." Akane nodded as Nabiki left, then gathered her things and headed straight to the bath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ranma wandered aimlessly around the Tendo residence. Boy was he bored! His father and Mr. Tendo were on an early morning outing and wouldn't be back until breakfast.  
  
Ranma sighed and plopped down by the koi pond, throwing tiny rocks into the water, scaring the fish every couple of minutes. He was deeply troubled, for he was constantly plagued with a certain question.  
  
What was Akane up to?  
  
Just the he spotted Nabiki making her way back to the house from the mailbox. Maybe he could get some information from her. Yeah, that's right. She always has info on people; surly she'll have some on her own sister!  
  
For a price, that is.  
  
Ranma groaned. He was broke as a joke, and with Nabiki's high prices for info, he'd have better luck with other methods. He thought about his situation for a minute and decided to that maybe he could work off the debt. He really wanted to know what was going on! He hopped off the rock bent on trying to get info from Nabiki when a sudden call sent him in the other direction. And at top speed no less.  
  
"Breakfast!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane stepped from the bathroom fresh and clean. She wore a simple sundress and her now shoulder length hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail. Yep, she was feeling simple and clean. (AN: I love that song!) Wasting no time, she made her way to the telephone, hoping that Ranma was too busy to play 20 questions with her about why she wasn't heading to breakfast. Luckily he was stuffing his face.  
  
"Got the number?"  
  
"Yeah, it's on the poster"  
  
"Great hold on."  
  
Nabiki picked up the receiver and dialed as an anxious Akane looked on. She was so happy. This time she was going to make Ranma eat his words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Breakfast was long over with now, and again for the second time that day Ranma found himself wandering around the house, bored.  
  
Everybody was gone! Genma and Soun had decided to go check out the new sake house that had just opened up down the street. With that thought in mind, Ranma knew that they weren't going to be back for a while. Kasumi had gone out grocery shopping and Akane and Nabiki had left right after breakfast.  
  
Ranma snorted as he spotted the phone. Nabiki had been on that thing most of the morning and as soon as she hung up her and Akane were gone. He was about to walk away when something colorful caught his eye. Picking it up he read it over about three times before putting two and two together. He picked up the phone and hit the redial button.  
  
"Hello, this is Hanna the information lady for the Miss Japan pageant, how may I help you?"  
  
Ranma quickly hung up the phone, his eyes wide as baseballs.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
KTKG: wow that was long!! So how did you guys like this chapter? I know things are kind dragging on and stuff but please bear with me! I promise that in the next chapter there will be some kind of romance, plus you'll get to see Ranma formulate his own plan! Review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you!  
  
Oh yeah! If you guys have any questions or you just want to talk you can find me on AIM! My Sn is Kitsunegirl0586 


	4. Are you serious!

AN: Wow . . . another update!!!!! Hahahaha, I'm so nice to you people. (^_^) I wasn't going to update until Thursday because my b-day is tomorrow, but being the nice person I am, I decided to update today! YAY! Well, here goes!  
  
(Insert standard disclaimer here)  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
  
  
Akane stared at the dress in the window. "Are you sure about this Nabiki? I mean, this does look kinda of expensive." Akane looked at her sister whom was also looking at the dress. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" That got Akane's spirit going. "No way!!! It's well, it's just that it seems like it's going to cost a lot!" She turned her head back to the side only to find that Nabiki was no longer there.  
  
  
  
"Where could she have . . ."  
  
"Akane you gotta see this!!"  
  
  
  
Quickly Akane headed into the store at her sister's excited call. "What is it Nabiki?" Nabiki stared at the beautiful dress on display. It was a lilac color, with little diamond studs on the straps, and at the very bottom of the dress a diamond butterfly. Akane sighted the dress and instantly her mouth dropped open. "Wow." Nabiki smirked.  
  
  
  
"I think we just found your evening gown."  
  
  
  
Carefully Akane ran her hand over the silky fabric. "Can I try it on?" Nabiki smiled as she rummaged through her purse. "Go right ahead." Akane's fingers brushed over a price tag, which she promptly looked at, and her smile faded. "Nee-chan? This dress is, well, it's kinda expensive."  
  
  
  
Nabiki was too absorbed in what she was doing to hear. "Nee-chan?" Akane turned around just in time to see Nabiki pull out a wad of bills. "Did you say something?" Akane blinked.  
  
  
  
"Never mind."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ranma stared at the poster in his hands. * No Way* Slowly his head turned back towards the phone. "No. .Way . . ." And, yet again, he turned back to the poster. "Akane?? Miss Japan? Or is it Nabiki?"  
  
  
  
He was about to pick up the phone again to see which Tendo sister for sure was entering the contest when a motherly call was heard. "Ranma? Could you come and help me with the groceries?" Ranma sighed and stuffed the poster in his pocket as he snatched his hand back. It was Kasumi; nobody could deny Kasumi.  
  
  
  
"Coming!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Shopping was over and done with and now the two Tendo sisters were on their way home. "Now, what is my schedule again?" Nabiki pulled out her palm planner and proceeded to click on the buttons. "Well, tomorrow is the big meeting. You're going to learn about everything you have to do, I think. Do you still have that poster?" Akane checked her pockets, a worried look appearing on her face. "Um, I don't want to alarm you but, I don't have it!" Nabiki shrugged. "It's okay, Kasumi would have picked it up by now." Akane let out a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
"Well, anyway, maybe you should see if you could grab another one." Akane nodded and headed towards the nearest telephone poll. "Got one!" She yelled and hurried back to her sister. "Great, now let's hurry home. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day."  
  
  
  
They shared a laugh and hurried back.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~The next day!~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't help it, she was excited and boy did she show. "What are you so excited about?" Akane quickly tried to hide her smile. "Nothing, I uh, I got a really great score on my test! What about you? You look like you're up to something." Ranma turned away. "Feh, as if."  
  
  
  
Akane snorted as she looked at her watch. "Ranma, could you do me a favor? Tell Kasumi that I'll be home kinda later tonight okay?" Ranma stared at her a bit. "Where are you going?" Akane blushed. Did he know how close their faces were? Quickly she turned her head, her blue-black locks brushing against his nose. "Nowhere important! I have something I have to do. Are you going to tell her or not?"  
  
  
  
A slight blush crept to his cheeks as he too realized how close they were. "Well, fine." Akane turned back before racing off in the other direction. "Arigato Ranma!" She yelled as she ran off, waving slightly. Ranma waved back. As soon as she had rounded the corner, Ranma took off after her. Silently, of course.  
  
  
  
Carefully he followed her through the streets, until they reached a huge building. Ranma stared at it a bit, noting all the different kind of girls hanging around outside. A huge banner draped on the outside of the building caught Ranma's attention. "Ah HA!" Ranma smiled triumphantly as he watched Akane enter the building. "I knew it! So this must be her little plan." Suddenly two familiar voices reached his ears.  
  
  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"What spatula girl doing here?"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
  
  
Ranma slowly turned around only to see his worst fear come to life. Ukyo and Shampoo were fighting, and whatever they were fighting about, they were getting into it. Ukyo glared at Shampoo. "What you mean? Shampoo here to show Ranma that Shampoo most beautiful in Japan!" Ukyo snorted, crossing her arms. "As if, sugar. I'M the most beautiful in Japan." The two had a glaring contest before Ukyo came up with a solution. "Here's a thought. How about this, the winner of this contest gets Ranma, once and for all." Shampoo thought about it for a bit, then extended her hand. "Spatula girl have deal."  
  
  
  
Ukyo smiled. "Then it's settled. Lets hurry up and get inside to sign up!"  
  
  
  
That was all Ranma needed to hear. Quickly he started on his way back home, all kinds of thoughts flying through his mind.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ranma was lost in thought as he wandered down the street. "Why would she enter a beauty pagent? It's not her." A stray dog barked at him as he passed, but he didn't notice it. "Why in the world would she do it?" He sat on a nearby bench, leaning back as all of the possible reasons ran through his mind. One thought stuck out more than others, and soon it became clear that this was the reason why.  
  
  
  
"Because I called her ugly."  
  
  
  
He groaned loudly as he allowed his head to drop in his lap. "I can't believe that she's doing this just to get back at me! Doesn't she know that I already think she beautiful?" Ranma's head snapped up at what he had just said. He said she was beautiful, that he thinks she's beautiful. "Maybe if I would tell her then she wouldn't be entering things like this to prove what I already know."  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed. "Poor Akane. Shampoo and Ukyo are also in it. If they decide to team up or anything she's in big trouble." He sat there for a minute, thinking of ways that he could possibly watch out for Akane without her knowing it. Finally a thought hit him. "There's only one person who could help me. It's going to be tough, but I gotta do it!"  
  
  
  
Quickly Ranma raced back to the house at top speed. Within minutes he was there, panting slightly at the front door. Looking around he found that everyone was busy doing his or her usual thing, and quietly he made his way upstairs to the third door in line.  
  
  
  
A yellow duck with big red letters stared at him as he gathered courage in himself. Slowly he raised his hand to knock.  
  
  
  
"Oh Nabiki?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KTKG: Okay, I know I promised romance and Ranma's plan in this chapter, but I decided to change it. I don't think I like it all that much but I had thought of what I wanted to do with this story last night and I had to write this to introduce Ukyo and Shampoo into the story! Well, you guys know the drill. Review, review, and let's not forget: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you! 


	5. Enter Kana

AN: Konnichi wa minna-san!! Genki desu ka??? Lol! Well, as always, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys don't know how much that means to me!  
  
Manina: Thank you sooooooo much for telling me that I couldn't receive anonymous reviews! I had no clue about that! Thank you!!!!!  
  
Thunder: Thank you for the birthday song!!! Yay! I'm finally 16!!!!! WHOOO! ::ahem:: sorries.  
  
Well . . . . on with the story ne?  
  
(Insert standard disclaimer)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
  
  
Nabiki lifted her head up suddenly, tearing her eyes away from her calculator and setting them on the door. "Is it just me, or did I just hear Ranma's voice?" she asked herself as she rose from her desk and made her way to her closed door. Another knock was heard and instantly Nabiki responded. "Hold on, I'm coming!"  
  
  
  
Slowly she opened up the door to only a crack and peered out only to see Ranma standing there looking back at her. "Yes?" She asked slowly as she opened up the door wider, allowing Ranma to see inside. "Hey Nabiki I need some help." She stared at him for a minute, and then turned around.  
  
  
  
"Come on in."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Akane walked down the street swinging her bag side-to-side, whistling lightly to herself as she made her way home. The Orientation had gone well. Everything that was required for the contest was already taken care of (i.e. her evening gown, new swimsuit, etc.) She smiled as she turned a corner.  
  
  
  
Everything seemed like it was going well. Her smile faded a bit when she remembered something from earlier. * Was that really them? * While at the orientation she had thought she saw Ukyo and Shampoo, but dismissed it as just her imagination.  
  
  
  
"Oh well." She said to herself silently as she slipped her shoes off, finally home. "I will be fine, they can't really do anything to me .."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ukyo watched as the girls filled out of the building she had been in not too long ago. "Are they out of building yet?" Ukyo turned around, a bit annoyed at the question that been asked for the sixth time in the last ten minutes. "Not yet Shampoo! Give it a couple of minutes will ya?"  
  
  
  
Shampoo huffed and turned around, crossing her arms as she did so. "Shampoo no need to do this. Shampoo can beat both you and violent girl all by Shampoo self!" Ukyo snorted at the comment. "Yeah, knowing you if you you'd probably poison everyone or something. Look sugar, it'd just be easier if you just go along with this. I could easily get rid of you too, but where's the fun in that?"  
  
  
  
Shampoo eyed Ukyo for a bit and thought about what she had just said. "Shampoo understand now . . . . are they out of building yet?" Ukyo sighed.  
  
  
  
"NOT YET!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nabiki sat on her bed staring coolly at Ranma who was seated on her floor Indian style. "So . . ." she started, her voice monotone and mysterious. Ranma always hated it when she talked like that, it gave him the creeps. "Um . . ., yeah?" "What do you want me to help you with?" Ranma fished in his pocket for something. This made Nabiki a bit curious at what he was asking help for.  
  
  
  
Upon finding what he was looking for, he smirked and pulled out a piece of paper, placing it in the space between them. Nabiki's eyes widened as they wandered over the colorful paper. "Where did you get that?" she asked suddenly, surprising Ranma a bit. "You and Akane left it lying there by the phone."  
  
  
  
She groaned inwardly. "Okay, what is it that you want?" Ranma leaned back. "Well, I know that Akane is entering this contest cause I followed her there today." Nabiki nodded, also leaning back to make herself comfortable. "While I was there, I saw Shampoo and Ukyo whom are also entering the contest."  
  
  
  
Nabiki paled a bit. She knew that whenever those two were around it meant trouble for her little sister. "So what do you want me to do?" Ranma shook his head. "I don't want you to do anything. I need some things though, and I need you to get them so nobody will get suspicious."  
  
  
  
Nabiki stood up suddenly. "Whoa, wait a minute. Are you saying that you're also going to enter the contest?" "Well, I guess you can say that." Nabiki eyed him. "And why should I do this for you? You know, you are the reason why she's entering this thing right?" Ranma looked away suddenly. "Yeah I know. You don't have to remind me. Look, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
  
  
"I guess . . . you are entering this to watch out for my little sis aren't you? That is you're sole purpose right?" Ranma nodded. "Okay. I'll do this but you owe me big time." Ranma sighed heavily. He knew she was going to say that. "I have no money though." She snorted as she plopped back down on her bed. "I know, so you'll just have to work it off." Ranma nodded in agreement. "Now . . . we have to think of a disguise for you don't we?" Ranma eyed her as she neared him, looking him over thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"How do you feel about wearing colored contacts?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The school day had passed quickly for Ranma, and before he knew it he found himself in girl form wearing a school uniform. * I can't believe I'm actually going to do this* he thought to himself as he pulled his pigtail loose, allowing his now red hair to flow around him. Quickly he stuffed his clothes in a safe place and made his way into the building.  
  
  
  
Loud music was heard as he made his way into a huge open room. * Whoa, look at all the girls* He thought as he walked in. He blushed as he noticed they were all wearing tight work out outfits. "I'm glad I'm in girl form right now." He said to himself quietly.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he noticed a purple-haired girl in the corner with brown-haired girl and instantly knew who it was. They were staring intently at a spot on the floor and whispering to each other. "Since when did those two get along?" he asked no one in particular as he turned his head to the direction in which they were staring.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, that floor board looks a little off." Ranma suddenly felt somebody bump into him, making him take a step to keep his short form from tumbling forward. "Hey watch it!" She screamed as he turned around. Instantly he was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring apologetically into his. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Ranma's eyes widened as he studied the girl in front of him, who incidentally turned out to be Akane. * Man . . . she looks pretty good in that get up*  
  
  
  
Akane stared at the girl in front of her. Was it her imagination or did this girl look like Ranma? No, it couldn't be him, Ranma doesn't have brown eyes. Plus Ranma never wears his hair down, or a school uniform for that matter.  
  
  
  
Ranma gulped and fidgeted a bit under Akane's stare. Did she know it was him? Akane seemed to notice his movement and shook her head slightly, a smile appearing on her lips. "I'm sorry, it's just that you remind me of somebody. My name is Akane, what's yours?" * Uh oh* Ranma thought. He hadn't even thought of a name. * Say anything but Ranko* "Uh . . . my name is . . . uh . . . Kana! Yeah that's it, Kana." He shook her hand smiling nervously. Hopefully she didn't see through his lie. "Well Kana, it's nice to meet you. Since I don't really know anybody in here, do you wanna be friends?" Ranma smiled lopsidedly. * Boy this seems so familiar* "Uh . . . sure." "Great!"  
  
  
  
A shout of "DANCE TIME" interrupted potential conversation between the two, making them look up only to notice that everyone was moving through the front. They were about to move forward when a girl burst between them, and then promptly fell through the floor.  
  
  
  
Ranma stared at the girl and realized that was where he had been staring earlier. Akane also looked on, and then turned to Ranma. "Wow, that could have been me." Ranma nodded then looked past her in time to see Shampoo and Ukyo snap their fingers simultaneously.  
  
  
  
*Oh yes * he thought, *they are definantly up to something *  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KTKG: Okay, so what did you guys think? Should I keep going? You gotta let me know! Here is a challenge. If you want the next chapter I need 35 or more reviews. Sound good? Sounds good. Keep on reviewing! I love to hear what you guys think!  
  
Love you all! -KTKG 


	6. who's are these?

Another's Note: Hey guys!!! Wow, look at all the reviews I got! Thank you! So . . . to clear up a couple of questions, well one particular question in general. For all of you who are wondering, no, Ranma isn't going to win the contest, so don't worry!  
  
I think that's about it . . . hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
(Insert standard disclaimer)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5!  
  
  
  
Ranma plopped down his bag that held his disguise, sighing as he slid down to the ground beside it. He was now in male form again, and a bit worn out. Slowly he rose from his seated position, checked outside his room door for a certain someone, and quickly made his way to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Once in there he turned the water to the furo on, letting the contents fill with warm slightly steaming water. Carefully he removed the color contacts from his eyes, and undressed himself, slipping slowly into the water.  
  
  
  
Sighing contently he soaked in the tub, letting his thoughts take flight. The past couple of days had been torture to him. Aside from the normal training, he had been working hard at learning the dance moves for the pageant, as well as watching out for Akane during practices. Boy, Shampoo and Ukyo could be a handful sometimes!  
  
  
  
They had made numerous attempts to injure Akane. * I would have expected that from Shampoo but Ukyo? I thought she was different! Well, at least Kodachi isn't in it!* He shuddered. * Thank Kami she's out of town, and that she took Kuno with her.* He stretched and made his way out of the furo. Yep, the past couple of days had been tough on him.  
  
  
  
* How does Akane do it?*  
  
  
  
He sighed again, throwing his dirty clothes in the basket sitting on top of the dryer. He frowned as a thought came to him.  
  
  
  
He and Akane had become pretty close during the last couple of days. He was glad at first, but after awhile he didn't feel right about it. He was pretending to be her friend, something that in a couple of weeks will be revealed for the hoax it is. She didn't know it was him, he was supposedly just some girl that wants to win the contest just as bad as she does.  
  
  
  
He just didn't feel right about that. True he was there to watch out for her, but he was also there to see what her great plan was against him. And she was just so happy; he didn't want to ruin it.  
  
  
  
* Maybe I should drop out*  
  
  
  
He shook his head, contemplating if should or not. "I guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow," he said to himself as he exited the bath and made his way to the dojo for some late night warm ups.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Akane entered the bath, it's still moist air signaled that somebody had just been using it. * Must've been Ranma* She thought as she surveyed the basket sitting on top of the dryer. A red Chinese shirt and black pants lay crumpled in there. * Oh yeah definantly Ranma*  
  
  
  
She sighed and thought about the previous couple of days. Who knew that beauty contests could be so tiring? Akane had always thought that all you had to do was look cute and smile while wearing some elegant dress. Luckily for her dancing was one of her strong points, otherwise she wouldn't be so sure of her making it as far as she has.  
  
  
  
Especially with Shampoo and Ukyo in the contest as well. Akane smirked. Shampoo has had to talk yet, and as soon as she opens her mouth, she'll be gone. The only reason she is in it is because she lied on her application, but eventually that will be found out.  
  
  
  
* That's one less opponent* she thought bitterly, for she knew that even with her out of the way, she still had to beat Ukyo and her new found friend Kana.  
  
  
  
Akane smiled. Her and Kana had gotten to be rather close friends during the past couple of days, but every time she looked at her, something always bugged her. Something seemed awfully familiar to her about Kana, but she couldn't figure it out. She strongly resembled Ranma, but her eyes . . . they were a totally different color.  
  
  
  
Shrugging, she stepped inside and once again the furo was filled with warm water. As Akane undressed she spotted something on the edge of the sink. It was a container of some sort. As she advanced on it she saw that it was a contact lenses case. "Who could these belong to?" She opened it up and peeked inside. "Brown? They're colored contacts. Who would wear color contacts in this house?" She stared at them some more. "Hm, they're the color of Kana's eyes . . ."  
  
  
  
She stared at the contacts some more when she suddenly thought of something. Anger rose inside of her as she slammed the case shut, realizing who the contacts belonged to.  
  
  
  
Wrapping a towel around herself she hurried out of the bath, completely forgetting about the furo and what she was about to do. She made her way to the dojo, cursing herself the whole way there. "How could I be so stupid?! Arugh! All the clues were right there in front of my face! How could I have missed it?!"  
  
  
  
She finally reached her much-wanted destination. With out thinking she stormed in on an unsuspecting Ranma, catching him off guard. "Ran-MA!!!!!" he spun around and immediately spun back around. "Akane!!!! Put on some clothes will ya?" She didn't hear him as she continued on. "Ranma turn back around NOW!"  
  
  
  
Ranma did as he was told and turned back around slowly, looking anywhere but her and her body. "What is it?" Akane held up the contact case. "What are these?" Ranma looked up. "What are what?" She shook them, making the liquid inside swish. His eyes widened.  
  
"Mind explaining to me why you have them?"  
  
  
  
Ranma began to break out in a cold sweat. * Uh oh*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
KTKG: Ok, I know this chapter is kinda short, and it's a real change in mood, but bear with me because I have plans for this! Seriously! So, just let me know what you guys think ok? I'm not really all that sure if I'm going to keep going with this. 


	7. You're thinking of what?

Kayla the kawaii gurl says: OMG! SORRY!!!!!! I almost stopped writing this fic for some strange reason! Sorry it's taken me sooooooo long to write more. So, I hope this chapter is long enough. I had major writer's block, and to tell you the truth, I still do. So I'm open for any and all suggestions!  
  
  
  
(Insert standard disclaimer here)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6!  
  
  
  
Ranma stood there, staring at Akane with wide eyes, mentally sending himself into LEO with one of Akane's disturbingly huge mallets. How could he have been so stupid? * You BAKA!!! *  
  
A stomping sound made it's way to his ears and he looked up only to see Akane still standing there angry as ever. He laughed nervously as he placed his hand behind his head. "Eh heh . . .. What ever are you talking about?" Akane growled and stomped up to him.  
  
  
  
"Ran-MA! Don't play dumb with me!"  
  
Ranma panicked as Akane inched closer and closer to him. * Oh no . . . ohnoohnoohnoonho! * His eyes searched around the dojo for an exit, but his search was stopped by a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes that suddenly appeared in his line of vision. He swallowed loudly as he focused on Akane's angry face.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
He swallowed loudly again.  
  
"Yeah Akane?"  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Uh . . ." * Think stupid! Think think THINK! * "What was the question again?" Akane threw her arms up in frustration, never letting go of the contacts case. Growling loudly, she shot her free hand out, grabbing a hold of Ranma's white tank top, and pulled his face down to her eye level. "Look Ranma, do not play dumb with me. I know these are yours and I want an explanation of why."  
  
Ranma stared at Akane again, something he found himself doing a lot of in the last ten minutes. Feeling pressure being added to his body, Ranma blinked himself back into reality only to find Akane closer than what she was a couple of seconds ago. "Ranma . . ."  
  
"Akane? Are you still going to take a bath?"  
  
Akane spun around only to find the eldest Tendo standing in the doorway of the dojo. Akane loosened her grip on Ranma as she completely turned to face her. "Hai nee-chan." "Okay, well you better hurry up before Nabiki jumps in." Akane smiled sweetly. "Hai!" Kasumi smiled back and disappeared from the doorframe.  
  
Momentarily distracted by her sister's sudden appearance, Akane failed to notice Ranma crawling towards the door at full speed in a desperate attempt to escape her wrath. Unfortunately for Ranma, he had managed to crawl right into her line of vision.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Immediately he froze in his tracks and slowly turned his head around. Akane stood there, arms crossed over her towel-clad chest and staring right back at him. "Uh . . . I was just . . . uh . . ." Akane dropped her arms to her sides with a sigh, letting the cream-colored case fall to the floor with a clatter. "Why did you trick me like that Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked at the case on the ground. He moved to a seated position, shifting his gaze from the case to Akane's face. "What are you talking about?" Her face no longer held the mask of anger, but instead it held a mask of emotion that Ranma had never seen before. He tried to look her in the eyes, but she turned her head. Ranma fidgeted after catching a quick glance. Something in her eyes had told him that maybe, just maybe this time she was really hurt.  
  
"A-Akane?" She looked at him and anger took hold of her face again. "I'm talking about your alter ego, Kana, Ranma. Why did you do it? You tricked me into believing that I had found a new friend! What were you planning to do? Sabotage my plan by winning the contest yourself?! I can't believe you! I finally find something that can prove how wrong you are about me and then as always you come along to ruin it!"  
  
Ranma felt anger rise inside of him, making him jump up and glare at Akane as he argued back. "What are you talking about? I wouldn't waste my time trying to sabotage a stupid plan like yours! I could care less if you won or lost that dumb thing!" Akane took a step back and glared at him with the coldest gaze she could muster. "Okay then. If you don't care . . ." She walked past him towards the doorway, stopping to turn and face him,  
  
"Then why'd you do it?"  
  
Once again, Ranma was at a loss for words. He looked down searching for anything to answer her with but came up with nothing. The silence grew stronger and stronger as the minutes passed by. Akane's retreating footsteps brought life back to the room finally after what seemed like an eternity. "Where are you going?" Ranma said, surprising himself at the harshness that came with it. Akane turned in mid-stride, glancing over her left shoulder at the tall teenaged boy. "To take my bath, what else?"  
  
With that she disappeared from sight, leaving Ranma behind with his thoughts.  
  
" I think I've really done it this time."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Akane scrubbed her hair furiously, trying to release the last of her anger that resided in her heart. "Stupid Ranma . . . that . . . PERVERT!" She said to herself in between scrubs. She reached for the small blue colored plastic bucket beside her and filled it with warm water, quickly dumping it's contents over her head. She shivered as the water ran down her back, taking with it the shampoo from her hair as well as her anger.  
  
"Stupid jerk . . ."  
  
She wiped her cheeks free of the mixture of tears and soapy water. "What am I crying for? It's all his fault." She stood and climbed into the warm water of the furo; leaning back she allowed her body to relax. "I should have known that he didn't really care. After all, why would he? I'm not as cute as Ukyo or Shampoo. AH! What am I saying? That's why I'm in this thing, to prove him wrong about me. But how can I when he doesn't even care?" She looked to her right, eying the bottle of shampoo she had recently used. "Shampoo . . ." she turned her head back to its original position. "Ukyo, and the rest of them . . . I can beat all of them . . ."  
  
She stood and wrapped a new towel around her as she climbed out of the furo. Slowly she made her way to the mirror, wiping it free of the condensation that resided on it. She stared at her reflection for what seemed like forever to her.  
  
"Right??"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ranma sat perched on the huge rock by the koi pond, deep in thought. Memories of a half hour ago came rushing to his mind. "I can't believe I said all of that." He straightened himself out from the curled position he was in and decided to lay on the grass instead. He stared at the night sky, watching as the many stars started making their entrances.  
  
He was so confused. Akane was angry, no doubt. But she had the totally wrong idea about his reasons for entering, although he couldn't really blame her for thinking that way. He had to admit; at first he entered it to see if he was right about her plan. But when he got there and spotted Ukyo and Shampoo, he knew that they would try to do something. With that in mind he had decided to watch over her, like her guardian angel of sorts.  
  
He sighed in frustration as he rolled over on his stomach. How could he tell her that when she thinks otherwise? She'd never listen. He pounded his fist on the ground. Akane could be so stubborn sometimes, especially when she thought she was right about something. He hated it when she was like that. He never knew how to deal with her in that state. He suddenly remembered the look in her eyes that he had managed to catch before the usual anger took over. He pondered over it for a bit, trying to come up with an emotion. Finally it hit him.  
  
It was genuine hurt.  
  
He had never meant to hurt her, heck he never even meant for her to find out! He hated it when she was hurt like this, and it didn't really help that it was because of him. Suddenly he thought of something. The whole reason that everything was happening was because of him.  
  
* Yeah, that's it. Me and my big mouth. *  
  
He had said that she was ugly. He hadn't meant it at all, really. In fact he never really means anything he says. He could never think those things of Akane . . . she was beautiful to him, and she doesn't need to win some stupid beauty contest to prove to him what he already knew.  
  
* But Akane thinks she does. *  
  
He sat up suddenly, his eyes automatically locking on Akane's bedroom window. "That's it then." He said quietly to himself. "I gotta tell her everything, whether she wants to hear it or not." He started making his way back to the house, one destination in mind. As luck would have, right when he was making his way up stairs, coming downstairs was none other than Akane.  
  
She stopped on the second step from the top, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. Ranma sensed the tension in the air and tried to ease it a bit. "Eh . . . hey 'Kane." She looked down at her feet, trying not to make eye contact with him. "Hey Ranma." They shared an uncomfortable silence. "Look Akane we need to talk."  
  
She looked up suddenly but Ranma's gaze was elsewhere. "I know, but can it wait until tomorrow?" He turned to her. "Why not now?" She sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm going to be honest with you Ranma, I'm not really in the talking mood right now. I have some things that I need to think over." Ranma eyed her. "Like what?"  
  
Akane stared him straight in the eyes, surprising Ranma at the sudden eye contact. "I'm thinking about dropping out of the contest." Ranma stared at her, his eyes searching hers.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KTKG: Okay, sorry to leave it like that! I'm just trying to decide whether or not to go on with this story. So was this chapter too short again? Hm. . . I'll try to keep working on that. But um, as always let me know what you all think of it! Take care everyone and have a happy new year!!!!  
  
Ja! 


	8. Motherly and sisterly talks

Disclaimer: I DO NOT in anyway own Ranma ½, though if I did, I would be ridiculously famous and have huge amounts of money . . . but I don't . . . although that would be so COOL!!!!!!!! ::ahem::  
  
AN: okay, I have to say I really thought about it, and NO! I am NOT going to quit writing this story! So to all of you who were worried. . . you can rest your pretty little heads! I had this big idea a couple of days ago and I just had to write it, so this story is far from over! Haha!  
  
Oh wait! Um . . . well . . . I'll just explain it later!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7!  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
Akane looked away and studied the wall. "I said I'm thinking about dropping out of the contest." Ranma took a step forward, trying to look into Akane's eyes for some thing. Was she joking? She had to be! If she wasn't, then . . . "why?" Akane sighed. "Ranma, I already told you . . . I don't feel like talking right now."  
  
  
  
Akane breezed past him to the entrance of the kitchen and stopped. Ranma stared at her back, her summer pajamas showing how petite she really was. He blushed slightly when he realized he was indeed staring at her, thankful that she was turned around and wouldn't be able to see his face anyway in the darkness of the small hallway. "It's late Ranma . . . You should be going to bed."  
  
  
  
He blinked, bringing himself back from la-la land, just in time to see Akane turn back around and disappear into the kitchen. Ranma growled quietly to himself as he felt his frustration grow inside of him. She was ignoring his question! She could at least give him an explanation as to why such a thought would come to mind. He was about to chase after her when something or rather someone stopped him. He was about to turn around and shout at whomever it was when he realized it was a female hand that was presently resting upon his shoulder.  
  
  
  
He spun around slowly, all the while thinking about who it could possibly be. Nabiki or Kasumi? Most likely Kasumi, he thought as he focused his eyes on the person. The first thing he noticed was the color of the person's hair, which was definantly not Kasumi nor Nabiki's color. His eyes traveled down the person's face until he looked them in the eyes, and upon realizing who it was, he nearly leapt out of his skin.  
  
  
  
"M-MOM?"  
  
  
  
Nadoka smiled brightly at her son. "Hello Ranma dear, how are you?" Ranma took a step back. "How long have you been there? Wait, scratch that, what are you doing here?" Nadoka looked past him into the kitchen where Akane was currently pouring herself some apple juice. "Why don't we talk about this some where else?" Nodding, Ranma allowed his mom to lead him upstairs to the guest room, sitting down quietly as he watched his mother close the door behind her.  
  
  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" Nadoka placed herself on the floor across from him. "I just came to see my son . . . what's wrong with that?" Ranma looked down at the floor, "nothing." Ranma cursed himself silently. He was still getting used to seeing his mom in his male form.  
  
  
  
A couple of months ago when Nadoka had come to visit, everything came out in the open. Ranma was of course disguised as Ranko and Genma was the loveable "Mr. Panda". Everything was going fine when they were suddenly graced with an unexpected visit from Shampoo in cat form. Naturally Ranma freaked out and Akane had to grab a glass of hot water, as not to splash Ranma as well. Unfortunately for him, Akane wasn't that careful. Let's just say that the after math of all this was Nadoka passing out, Genma running off suddenly to "train", and an obscene amount of hours explaining to Nadoka about EVERYTHING that had happened to her son and husband. Fortunately for Ranma his mother understood, but still, at times that sword of hers would scare him a bit as he would always remember the promise. (AN: okay, I have no idea what happens when Nadoka finally finds out, so please, just bare with me ne?)  
  
  
  
He looked up and saw that she was lighting a small candle in the corner of the room. "What was that all about?" "What?" he was lost, what was she talking about? "The scene back there with you and Akane. Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear the whole thing." Ranma's head followed his mother's graceful movements as she sat back down across from him. "What's going on between you two?" Ranma sighed, * this is going to be one long explanation*  
  
  
  
"Well, you see . . ."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Akane placed the glass carefully down on her desk, golden color of the juice spreading it's color all over thanks to the lamp it was sitting under. Akane sighed as she folded her arms, placing her head down on the pillow that they created. She let her eyes wander across the desktop, eyeing the papers and notebooks that sat upon it.  
  
  
  
A colorful piece of paper caught her eye and she picked it up, looking it over like she had so many times before. "Miss Japan huh? Not me . . ." she threw the ad in the trash beside her, picking up the glass and taking a sip as she did so.  
  
  
  
She twirled around in her chair a bit, enjoying the way the world around her spun about. A knock at her door halted her spinning and slowly she, as not to make herself dizzier than she already was. "Who is it?" she asked cautiously . . . praying to any god that was out that night that it wasn't a male voice that answered. "Akane-chan?" Kasumi opened the door slowly. "Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
Akane smiled. "Hai." Kasumi eyed Akane as she shut the door behind her. "What are you doing nee-chan?" Kasumi smiled slightly. "I heard that you were dropping out." Akane's eyes grew slightly as she slowly sat down on her bed. "Where . . . where did you hear that from?" Kasumi sat down beside her. "I heard Auntie Nadoka and Ranma talking in his room. So are you?" Akane looked down at her feet, which were moving slightly in circles. "Um . . . I don't know . . . nee-chan, I'm not really sure."  
  
Kasumi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why Akane? You seemed so happy about this whole thing, and you made a new friend too. What was her name . . . oh gosh you were always talking about her . . . oh yeah, Kana!" Akane slightly as the name rang in her ears. Kasumi noticed and immediately asked, "did something happen between you two?" Akane tucked a stray lock behind her ear but refused to meet her eldest sister's eyes. "Kana and I aren't friends anymore." Kasumi tilted her head, trying to see her eyes. "Why? The way you talked about you two it seemed as if you were the best of friends." Akane stiffened a bit at the comment. "We were . . . until I found out that Kana is really someone else." "Who would that be?"  
  
  
  
"Ranma."  
  
  
  
Kasumi searched Akane's eyes for some kind of sign that her little sister was joking. "What? What do you mean that Kana is really Ranma?" Akane sighed. "Nee-chan. Ranma entered the contest." Kasumi's eyebrows creased. "What? How? Why?" Akane plopped down backwards on her bed. "I don't know why he did it. I've been thinking of all the possible reasons why and I haven't really come up with one. It's driving me crazy!"  
  
  
  
Kasumi leaned back a bit, crossing her legs. "Is that really the reason why you're dropping out?" Akane turned her head a bit. "What?" "Are you dropping out only because Ranma entered?" Akane thought long and hard for a minute, debating whether or not to tell her sister everything. "Well, you see nee-chan, Ukyo and Shampoo are in it too." Kasumi placed a hand on Akane's head. "Oh Akane-chan. You're worried about them aren't you?" Akane huffed a bit. "I'm not afraid of them or anything like that. It's just . . . well, with them in the picture, I really don't have a chance at all. Not to mention Ranma too, after all, we all know how he can get when he gets competitive." Kasumi suddenly stood. "Well, I think you should just hang in there and do your best! I know you, and you're not really one of those girls who give up."  
  
  
  
Akane nodded. "Yeah I guess, but I don't know what to do about Ranma . . . for some reason I feel betrayed." Kasumi frowned slightly. "Well, I can't tell you what to do, but I think that you guys should talk it out. He has to have some kind of reason for this ne?" Akane nodded. "Good," Kasumi's smile returned again, "Dinner will be ready in a minute." And with that she left. Akane looked at the trash can where the ad laid.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should talk."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Oh my . . . you . . . entered the contest too?" Ranma looked at his mom's shocked face. "But I had a really good reason to!" Nadoka looked at her son. "Ranma, even if you had good reason to, you shouldn't have." He looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "Why not?" "Because Ranma, this whole thing has to do with Akane's pride as a woman." Ranma was now thoroughly confused. Nadoka noticed the look on her son's face and decided she'd better explain it to him.  
  
  
  
"It's like a martial artist's reputation . . . I guess. But . . . oh how can I explain this? Ok. You see, you know when someone says you're weak and not strong? What do you do?" Ranma answered without thinking. "Show him how wrong he is by popping him a good one what else?" Nadoka eyed her son before continuing on. "I see. Well, basically, your reputation is at stake if you don't beat him right?" Ranma nodded slowly, having some kind of idea of where she was going with this. "Well, you see, that's what's going on with Akane. You called her ugly, Kami only knows why, but you did, and She took it as a challenge and entered the contest to show you how wrong you are. She was doing well and then you came along."  
  
  
  
Ranma was still a bit confused. "What are you trying to say mom?" Nadoka sighed. "I guess I'm not very good at explaining things so I'll just say it. When you showed up, you crushed Akane's hopes at winning, and to top it all off you pretended to be her friend." Ranma looked down at his feet. "But mom, I wasn't pretending to be her friend, I really was." She smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Does she know that?"  
  
  
  
"Auntie? Ranma? Dinners ready!"  
  
  
  
Nadoka smiled towards the door. "Thank you Kasumi dear, we'll be down in a minute." She turned back to Ranma. "Look Ranma, you have to straighten things out between you two. I know it's going to be hard to talk to her but you have to. Be a man, and don't run away." She smiled confidently at him. "I think if you do it, you'll find some order in your life ne?"  
  
  
  
Ranma nodded in response. "Okay, well, you'd better hurry. I know your father has a habit of eating anything that's within arm's reach." Ranma's eye's widened. "POP! DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD!" Nadoka just shook her head as she followed her son's path.  
  
"That's my son . . . unfortunately he can take after his father when it comes to food."  
  
She smiled and finished her journey down the stairs.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KTKG: wow, I know what you're thinking. Nadoka? Yeah, I had to put her in here. I just had the urge ya know? I apologize if she seems really OOC and I know the whole little how-she-found-out-about-his-curse story is like . . . 'why?' but, that's what I imagined would have happened. So if somebody could help me out with that I would be so grateful!  
  
Also, I think I should take a vote now to determine how the next chapter goes. The next chapter will be all about Ranma and Akane's decisions. Akane: If she should drop out or stay, or tell Ranma everything  
  
As for Ranma it's well: the same as Akane. :( Yeah OH! And one more thing! I will add you or a character that you created in my story as a contestant or a student at Furinkan High!! (school is going to start back up) When you review just tell me a bit about yourself and I'll add you in!!  
  
Thankkies! 


	9. School, Rules, and Crappy Janitor locks!

Kayla the kawaii gurl says: I'M ALLLLLLLLLLLIVEEEE!!!!!!!! Don't worry I'm not dead and to prove it to you I have come back with another chapter!!!! Sorry it took so long for this one... you guys know what school is like~.. -_-  
  
Ok and now it's time for me to give some thanks!  
  
Lavender Gaia: hope you like your part in here! I just put your name as Lavender... If you want me to change it feel free to e-mail me ok??? Or if you don't like it tell me too!!!  
  
To everyone who shared info about Nadoka: ARIGATO!!!!!!! I never knew... I think I'm gonna keep it as is though, hope you all don't mind.  
  
Special thanks:  
  
The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: I was looking at my reviews and I noticed that you have reviewed almost every chapter!!!! You're so COOL! Thanks a bunch and just for that I'm awarding you 'special reviewer of the month!' * sends SROTM award* enjoy!!!!!  
  
Well... Got that out of the way... so I won't take up much more of ya time!! Here's what you've all been waiting for!!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8!  
  
  
  
The sunrays penetrated the darkness of the room, consequently and purposely waking up the sleeping person inside. Ranma groaned as light hit his face. Rolling over he momentarily avoided the annoying brightness, but his efforts were in vain however when the shoji slid open allowing light from the hallway to come flooding in.  
  
  
  
Slowly he cracked an eye open and squinted as an illuminated figure came into focus. At first his mind thought it was Akane, seeing as it was always her that woke him up. However as the figure started to slowly approach him, he saw it was not Akane put Kasumi instead.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo Ranma" she said as she bowed over him, smiling sweetly like she always does. Ranma sat up, stretching and yawning all the way. "Ohayo Kasumi-san. Where's um. . . . where's Akane?"  
  
  
  
Kasumi stood up. "She's already downstairs, getting ready to leave." Ranma's eyes widened. "What? She's already leaving?" Kasumi noticed a tinge of sadness in Ranma's eyes as she moved to open the curtains, allowing the room to become fully lit. "Well she said something about leaving early for early morning duties, why?" Ranma looked away from Kasumi's questioning gaze. "Um, it's nothing." Kasumi smiled warmly at the back of Ranma's head.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ranma looked up at Kasumi as he stood. "Worry? Worry about what?" Kasumi continued to smile as she made her way to the door. "Just talk to her ok? She's upset, and I am too a bit, but don't fret over it. Make sure you think things through and be careful what you say to her. Both you and I know how she can get." Ranma stood there amazed. "You . . . you know what happened?" Ranma managed to croak out, a bit embarrassed for some strange reason.  
  
  
  
Kasumi nodded. "I spoke with Akane and your mother last night, so don't worry, I'm not terribly upset with you, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't some what." Ranma nodded. "Okay, so get dressed, breakfast is waiting downstairs." Kasumi turned to leave but was stopped by the calling of her name. "Yes? What is it Ranma?" "Do you think-maybe-could you . . . tell me what you and Akane talked about?"  
  
  
  
Kasumi thought for a moment, her neatly shaped brows knitted together in concentration as her hands rested on the shoji door. "You know Ranma, I think it's best that I didn't. I think that's something you'd have to ask Akane yourself." Ranma sighed. "Sorry Ranma, this is something you have to figure out on your own."  
  
  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah . . . sorry for asking." Kasumi shook her head. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be sorry about ne?" Ranma, again, nodded. "Well you'd better hurry up, school is going to start pretty soon." He smiled and followed her downstairs as the always welcoming smell of breakfast filled his nose.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Akane sighed as she finished cleaning the dust from the chalkboard erasers. Placing them back on the ledge she looked down on herself to find that some of the chalk had managed to make it onto her shirt. Dusting herself off, she made her way over to the window, watching silently as the early students gathered around the courtyard to converse.  
  
  
  
She leaned on the windowsill, leaning out of the frame slightly as a few birds flew by. "Careful Akane-chan!" Akane jumped and spun around quickly, placing a small hand over wildly beating heart. "Lavender-chan you scared me!" Lavender smiled slightly, running a hand through her brown hair. "Sorry, but, you scared me! I thought you were gonna fall out the window or something!" It was now Akane's turn to smile slightly. "Gomen . . ." Lavender's smile widened, her blue eyes twinkling brightly. "Don't worry about it!"  
  
  
  
Lavender placed her bag down silently by the wall and started to make her way to the stacked up desks in the back of the room. Akane followed suit and the two began to set the desks in rows. "Why are you here Akane?" Caught off guard by the sudden question, she fumbled for words. "Well. . . uh. . . I thought I would come early to help you out . . . you know, with morning duties and all." Lavender looked at her. "Are you positive Akane- chan?" Akane looked up from the desk. "What are you talking about?" Lavender shook her head, her brown locks moving back and forth. "Nothing Akane-chan . . . um . . .thanks for the help, I didn't know Kohana wasn't going to make it."  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door slid open violently, revealing a long-haired girl panting as she moved into the room. "Kohana! Are you ok?" Kohana nodded and made her way to a desk. Once she was seated she looked up at the clock towards the front of the room and let loose a sigh of relief. "Kohana?" She looked up. "Sorry Lavender! My brother was sick this morning and then I missed the buss here not to mention Hiro decided to eat my portion of breakfast. . ." "Ok, Kohana we get the point."  
  
  
  
Akane and Lavender sat down at the same time across from each other in their assigned seats. Kohana opened her mouth to speak again but nothing came out when she noticed Akane. She stared at her a bit confused. "W-What is it Kohana-chan?" Akane blinked as Kohana continued to stare. "Sorry for staring" she said as she realized what she was doing, "But, what are you doing here?" She turned her attention back to the clock. "Shouldn't you be waking Ranma up right about now?"  
  
Akane looked away suddenly as Lavender also looked to her for an answer. "Well uh. . ." she tried to think of an answer, not only for them, but for herself. Why had she come early? She told Kasumi that it was to help out but truth be told she didn't know who was on morning duties at all! Luckily for her Lavender and Kohana were on call. Still. . . she couldn't really understand why she wanted to leave so early. . .  
  
  
  
"Akane?" Her head spun back around to meet the gazes of blue and black eyes. "Something happened between you and Ranma right?" Kohana had said it more as a statement than a question. "Well . . . I guess you could say that. Hm . . . I guess I came early to calm down and think. . ." Lavender smiled brightly. "Well if you want to talk about it. . . maybe Kohana and I could be of some help to you."  
  
  
  
The bell rang suddenly, signaling that school had began. Kohana groaned and Lavender giggled, Kohana had once again forgot to do her homework. "NO!! I didn't even get to start it!!!!" Lavender patted Kohana's back as she wailed on about homework and how pointless it is. Akane couldn't help but giggle, however her giggling didn't last long as her two friends started to talk and laugh.  
  
  
  
* Maybe today won't be so bad*  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranma trudged slowly into the school building, grumbling the whole way. He always hated school, he ad no use for it, or so he thought. If he was going to be the greatest martial artist in the world, what good was math going to do him? It would do him no good right? Right. Well, then again there is the fact that he might take over the Tendo dojo. If that were to happen he'd need to know math to take care of finances, which means that he would need math after all. Oh well what was the use . . . his father would have made him go anyways.  
  
  
  
Subconsciously he made his way to the classroom that he considered to be his personal hell. Sighing he opened the door and walked in, his storm-blue eyes immediately met with two huge chocolate ones.  
  
  
  
Akane stared back at him like a deer caught in headlights. She tried to tear her eyes away but for some odd reason she couldn't. Why was she acting like this? She should be angry with Ranma, not staring at him like some lovesick puppy! * That's right! I should be furious with him!* Again she tried to look elsewhere but her eyes just weren't listening to her demands. Ranma blushed suddenly and in a chain reaction Akane did too.  
  
  
  
"Hm . . . what's going on here?"  
  
  
  
Ranma spun around, finally breaking their eye contact. Akane quickly looked anywhere but Ranma's direction lest she start to stare at him again. * What is wrong with me???* She mentally started to scold herself as she heard someone make a sudden movement.  
  
  
  
"Dai-chan!" Kohana nearly leapt out of her seat as she raced towards the boy standing behind Ranma. "Where were you this morning? I came over so we could walk to school together but you weren't there. I ended up walking with Hiro!" Kohana placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Baka. . . Did you forget?" Daisuke blinked "What?" "I had morning duties!" Daisuke looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at the short girl standing in front of him. "Ohhhhhhh." Kohana playfully hit him on the arm and the two of them made their way to their desks. Lavender sighed. "I swear, those two . . ."  
  
  
  
Akane stared at the two (AN: geez...they sure do star a lot in this chapter huh?) Kohana was one of Akane's good friends and Daisuke was Ranma's. They were awfully alike, but Kohana was more . . . what word can we use . . . hyper? Yeah, that girl is VERY energetic. * Daisuke is too, I guess that's why they are such a good couple*  
  
  
  
As Akane stared at them she felt some emotions stir inside of her. What was it . . . jealously? Envy? * Hm . . .* Her eyes began to wander and settled on Ranma who was two desks away from her. Did she envy Daisuke and Kohana's relationship? * No! what and I thinking?! And why am I once again staring at Ranma?* Suddenly a thought popped into her head and answered her previous questions. * Oh no . . . I . . . I can't actually . . . no. Oh course not. . . right?*  
  
  
  
The sea of students that filled the room interrupted her thoughts. The final bell rang. She'd have to think about things later, school was now in session.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ah . . . Lunchtime!  
  
  
  
Ranma smiled as everyone started taking out their lunches and the noise level of the room began to rise.  
  
  
  
Ranma smiled even more. He loved lunchtime. If it were a class that you would be graded in he was sure he would have an A+, but unfortunately it wasn't. * Too bad though * he thought as he looked around. Everyone was eating inside today. * I wonder why? * he looked out of the window to his left only to see gray skies and rain running down the glass. His smiled returned to his face. * Finally, it's raining and I'm not outside to get drenched.*  
  
  
  
His eyes traveled over the sea of uniforms. Everyone was eating and chatting merrily. His eyes finally stopped on a certain shorthaired girl. His lips twisted into a slight frown as he recounted the day's earlier events. She had been avoiding him so far and it was ruining his chances of talking to her. He turned so that his back was facing her. * What were they talking about this morning?*  
  
  
  
"What's going on Ranma?" Ranma looked up only to be met with Daisuke's smirking face. Behind him stood Toshiya, Daisuke's newly transferred cousin, and next to Toshiya stood Hiro, a friend of Ranma and Kohana's twin brother.  
  
  
  
"What's going on Ranma?" Ranma blinked and looked down at his un-touched bento. "What do you mean?" Daisuke and co sat down on the desks that surrounded the young man. "Well for starters you haven't touched your bento, it's usually gone by now. Also you looked deep in thought, never seen you like that before."  
  
  
  
Ranma's eyes shot back to Daisuke's face. "What is that supposed to mean?" Daisuke laughed. "Nothing, nothing . . . just wondering what's going on. You've been staring at Akane all day." Ranma grunted and started shoving food in his mouth. "Don't worry about it Daisuke." Daisuke only eyed Ranma. "Something happened right?" Ranma chocked on whatever was in his mouth suddenly but managed to breathe after Toshiya started whapping him on the back.  
  
  
  
Hiro eyed Daisuke. "You're starting to sound like my sister." Ranma recovered and looked at Daisuke. "Speaking of which, how are you two?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "Oh, we're fine . . . how are you and Akane?" Ranma again chocked on his food. "Haha, you thought you were getting out of that one huh?" Ranma glared at him. "What? You knew I was gonna ask that right? So, tell me everything."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me three."  
  
Ranma looked at the three of them wearily. "Fine, fine." They started to crowd around him. "It all happened like this . . ."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Akane felt eyes burning into her back. Was he staring at her again? She looked at her food meekly, he had been doing that all day. To make matters worse she had been avoiding him. She didn't really want to but, she felt she wasn't ready to talk yet, and until she was ready, she didn't want to be near him. It was just awkward for her at the moment.  
  
  
  
"Akane? Isn't that great?"  
  
  
  
Akane looked up to see Kohana's ever-energetic face lit up with happiness. "What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." Kohana hugged Lavender tightly and squealed with delight. * Ok so she's not like me at all* "Lavender was accepted into the Miss Japan Beauty contest! Isn't that great? Now you guys can have fun together!" Lavender looked at Akane. "You mean you're in it too?" Akane nodded. "Yeah! This is great Lavender-chan! We'll have so much fun together."  
  
* Maybe I'll stay in after all.*  
  
  
  
Lavender smiled. "Great, then I guess I'll just head over there with you after school. Is that ok?" Akane nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun to have someone to walk with for a change." Akane looked thoughtful for a moment. "Say, Lavender-chan? How did you get accepted? I mean, I thought after the initial sign ups they wouldn't accept anyone."  
  
  
  
"Oh well, about that. You see I was kinda late in signing up and they put me on a waiting list. I guess someone got kicked out or something."  
  
  
  
"Hmm. . . I guess we'll just see who it was after school."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After school!!!!!!!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Akane went over the dance step for what seemed like the 598th time that day. She had it down and she was sure of it. After all, she was doing it with her eyes closed. "Oh man . ." Akane opened her eyes and saw Lavender staring off in some direction, her eyes dreamy like. "What? What is it?" She pointed a finger in the direction of two males, one was playing the piano and the other drums.  
  
  
  
"Wow, those musicians are HOT!" Akane studied them a minute. "Yeah they are." "Do you think I could maybe get one a number from one of them? They look about our age." Akane continued to look at them. The one on the piano had short blondish hair, which seemed to be spiked up with various amounts of hair gel, and broad shoulders making him look the role of a pretty boy. The other one was hard to see, after all he was sitting behind a drum set.  
  
"Oh! They're looking this way!!!! Akane, what should I do?" Akane blinked and indeed noticed that they were looking at Lavender. "Go talk to them! They look like they like you." Lavender looked at Akane and then at the boys. "Mmmm. . . ok here I go!" Just as practice ended Lavender made her way over to the boys who were also making their way towards her and Akane. Akane noticed the one that was on the piano was making his way towards her. Quickly she turned and began to walk away.  
  
She looked back and saw Lavender talking to the boy that was on the drums with the other boy standing oddly to the side. * Sorry guy, but I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now.* With that she made her way to the locker room to change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Akane exited feeling simple and clean. She glanced around at all the people and noticed a certain brown haired girl who was usually accompanied by a purple haired girl standing alone. * Ukyo? Where's Shampoo? Shouldn't she be here too?*  
  
  
  
"Hey Akane?" Akane jumped slightly "Oh Lavender-chan! Did you have a nice time talking to those boys?" she asked in a teasing voice. "Yeah, well, he was kinda boring but you know, his friend was asking about you!" Akane's smile faulted a bit. "Really?" "Yeah, but I told him you were taken. So don't worry. Hey, I gotta get home, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Akane waved as Lavender sped off.  
  
  
  
Akane turned her attention back to where Ukyo had been standing before and noticed that Shampoo was now with her, and she looked enraged. * what's got her so wound up?* Shampoo was arguing with the lady about something. Akane listened in, interested in what had the Chinese beauty so upset.  
  
  
  
"How can Shampoo be kicked out contest!? Shampoo more pretty than Ugly girls here!" The lady winced. "I'm sorry Ms. uh, Shampoo, but you are supposed to be a citizen of Japan to enter this contest. I'm sorry but you're not," bravely the girl added on "plus you can't even speak proper Japanese." Shampoo was shocked for a moment the dropped into a fighting stance. "That it, Shampoo fight you!" The lady stared at Shampoo duly then turned to walk away. Shampoo was about to go after her when Ukyo suddenly held her back.  
  
  
  
Shouts of "It's not worth it Sugar!" reached Akane's ears and she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Akane felt someone's presence behind her. Slowly she turned around to see the person she was trying to avoid all day. "Ranma! What are you . . ." She looked around only to see Ukyo and Shampoo looking at the two of them.  
  
  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
  
  
"Ranma Honey!"  
  
  
  
Quickly Akane grabbed Ranma's hand and made a mad dash in the other direction, Ukyo and Shampoo hot on their heels. "Akane? What are you. . ." "Shut up and follow me!" She continued to drag him along until she reached an opened janitor's closet. Stuffing Ranma inside she quickly slammed the door shut behind her and once footsteps were heard passing, she sighed a breath of relief.  
  
  
  
Silence filled the tiny space that they were in. Through the darkness Akane glared at Ranma. "What are you doing here Ranma?" She was answered with silence. "Fine then, don't say anything." She stood. "Akane we need to talk." She sighed heavily and even in darkness Ranma could just imagine the tired look on her face. "Ranma, I'm not ready to talk yet. I . . . I gotta go." She found the knob after a couple of tries and tried to turn it but to no luck.  
  
  
  
It was locked.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Akane?" Her eyes widened in the darkness.  
  
  
  
"We're locked in."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KTKG: YAY!!!! It's done! So how did you guys like it? Was it long enough this time? I had fun writing this chapter. SO! You guys know what to do! C'mon! Help me reach 100 reviews; I'm almost there!!!!!!  
  
Well . . . OMG! I FORGOT SOMETHING!  
  
::ahem:: I don't own Ranma ½ HOWEVER! Kohana is mine.. So if anyone wants to use her just e-mail me!  
  
|| || || || V Press this!!!!! 


	10. unplanned encounters

KTKG: Hey everyone! How's it going? I trust everything is going great!!! Sorry for such a long wait for this chappie . . . I had History Day . . . does anyone else know about that?? Well, anyway let's just say I've been having some drama about that . . . ::ahem:: But enough with my ranting on about school work and such . . . ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

(Insert standard disclaimer here)                                                                                                                                                                       

Chapter 9!

Nabiki lazily strolled downstairs to the family room. She was bored as much as she hated to admit it, and she really needed something to do. Once she reached her destination of the quiet little deserted room, she sat down at the table and promptly grabbed the remote, flipping through all the channels possible. She stopped on the American channel (an: I wonder if there really is a channel like this there??) and settled for watching the music videos that were playing. 

She moaned and placed her head down on the table in a very un-Nabiki type way. Man!!! She hated being bored!! She had finished counting the day's earlier profits and after checking her income twice, had finished her homework. With both of these aspects out of the way, she had nothing better to do except let her boredom take over.   

NO! Nabiki Tendo never got bored! EVER! And even if she did, there was always a way to rid her of the unpleasant feeling. She lifted her head and smiled. She could always make a profit off of this. Besides, Kuno had placed an order for more pictures of his beloved 'pig-tailed girl' so why not fill that order now. She looked at the clock on the VCR under the television. Oh yes, she was definitely about to have some fun.

Quietly she crept up the stairs and snaked her way gracefully over to the guest room. As carefully as she could with the bucket of water that she had acquired on her way up and a camera, she slid the shoji aside and immediately dumped the contents of the bucket onto the sleeping figure on the floor. Quickly she raised her camera and was about to press the button that would capture the moment, but stopped when she noticed what she would have captured.

"Mr. Saotome?" Her only response was a loud grotesque snore. She frowned and dropped the camera to her side. "Where's Ranma?" she wondered aloud to herself as she left the sleeping Panda in the room. She began to walk down the hallway. "Usually he'd be taking a nap . . . where could he be?" She stopped and listened for a moment. "I don't hear anything coming from the dojo . . ." 

Without thinking walked over to Akane's room and opened the door. "Say Akane, do you know where Ranma is?" She looked around and sighed, closing the door behind her. "Of course you wouldn't know, you're not here either." A bit confused as to where her little sister and her fiancée could be, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. 

Kasumi looked up and smiled upon seeing Nabiki's confused face. "What's the matter Nabiki-chan?" Nabiki sat down at the table. "Do you know where Akane or Ranma is?" Kasumi 'hmm'ed as she turned off the water she was washing dishes with. "Hm . . .  well Akane is at the Beauty pageant rehearsal, and Ranma . . . hm? I don't know where he could be." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Now that you mentioned it, those two should have been home by now. Do you think you go looking for those two for me?" 

Nabiki's face brightened up somewhat. "Sure Kasumi, no prob." * At least I won't be bored anymore.* Kasumi smiled in response. "Great! Thank you Nabiki. Now, hurry and get back as soon as you can, it looks like there might be rain." 

Nabiki nodded and was on her way, her camera packed carefully in her jeans pocket and her umbrella in the other hand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That's not going to work Akane. Even with your gorilla like strength, you still won't be able to open that locked door."

Akane wasn't listening, she was too busy grasping the doorknob twisting and pushing with all her might. "Akane . . ." "Shut up Ranma!" She stopped and slid down the wall to the floor, her breath coming heavy and loud in the darkness of the room. Akane was angry, angry and upset. Not to mention exhausted. Who knew that trying to open a locked door would give someone such a work out? Nevertheless she was angry and upset. She was in an awkward situation and she hated it. Her heavy breathing slowed and all became quiet. Only the buzzing of electrical wires could be heard as the estranged fiancées were left to their thoughts. 

Ranma fidgeted in the darkness. It was too quiet for him, he wanted to say something but what he didn't know. Akane on the other hand was thinking about her current predicament. * Great, juuuuuuuust great. I had been avoiding this confrontation all day and what happens? I get locked in a closet with the one person that I have been running away from!* Just then a thought popped into her head. * Gorilla . . .?* "Did you just call me a gorilla?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk." It came suddenly after what seemed like an eternity to the both of them. Akane unconsciously started to chew on her lip. She did say that, didn't she? But . . . "Well . . . it's not like there's anything better to do. We're stuck in here until someone comes by and gets us out so . . . we might as well talk." She crossed her arms and legs simultaneously, trying to make herself comfortable in the cramped space.

Ranma felt something brush against his leg and upon realizing that it was Akane and not a rat, shifted also. "Well, let's talk . . . I know you have questions, so I guess I'll answer anything you want to know." She snorted. * You got that right, I've got about a thousand of them.* She was thoughtful for a moment. "Well . . . for starters . . . I want to know . . . why did you enter the contest?" Again, Ranma was silent. * How am I supposed to tell her I did it for her own good without her killing me?*  "Ranma . . ." her voice was soft and easy, unlike it's normal harsh self in situations like this. He sighed in relief. She didn't seem angry. With that thought in mind he smiled to himself. 

Maybe things were going to go smooth . . .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nabiki walked the streets, listening to the rain as it hit the top of her gray umbrella. She sighed; she hadn't found Ranma anywhere. He wasn't at Ukyo's or Shampoo's stuffing his face. "Where could that idiot be?" She sighed some more. "Just a couple more blocks to go until I get to the pageant headquarters. . ." 

Suddenly a car pulled up beside her and suspiciously she peered into the window. Slowly it rolled down, revealing a young man about her age smiling at her. "Hey Nabs!" Nabiki started at the boy for a minute until her memory kicked in. "Hey! I remember you! Jun from summer camp! Hey how's it going?" She smiled despite her tired feet. "It's ok. Say, where are you headed?" Nabiki pointed straight in front of her. "A couple of blocks that way." Jun's eyes lit up. "Really me too! Do ya want a lift?" 

"Sure."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 * Tell her!!* Ranma's mind was screaming at him to tell her why he had done what he well . . . had done. * But what about if she gets really mad and winds up killing me or at least seriously injuring me?* He was about to say 'never mind' when he remembered what his mom had told him before she had left that night. 'Just be honest with her. After all, honesty is the best policy right?' Ranma snorted * yeah, the best policy to get killed! But still, it wouldn't hurt to tell her, right?* He took in a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever would happen next. "Well . . . I did it because . . . well, I did it to protect you, you know, from Ukyo and Shampoo."

Akane blinked despite the darkness. * Protect me?* He grunted a response and she realized that she had just voiced that thought aloud. Her anger was rising inside of her but by taking a deep breath, she had managed to suppress it for a bit. "But Ranma . . ." she trailed off. There really wasn't a reason to be upset with him. He was looking out for her, and nothing more right? "Are you sure you were just 'protecting' me as you say? Or is there more to it?" She had to admit that the sentence that was just said was full of rudeness and suspicion, but she had to know. After all, Ranma could be a very competitive person. 

"Of course Akane! Why else would I enter a stupid thing like a beauty contest?" "To prove that you're right, that I'm ugly and that even in female form you're better than me." It was said quietly, but to Ranma, it rang in loud in his ears like she had just yelled for the whole world to hear. * Mom was right . . . she did take it seriously.* He cast his gaze downward now that his eyes had began to adjust to the dark. 

Once again, silence had made itself known.

Shifting noises were made and Akane stared at the outline of the pig-tailed martial artist. * Why isn't he saying anything? Usually we would be arguing right about now . . .* She was struggling with herself to keep her anger in check. She had decided during the day that if and when she would talk to him, she wouldn't get angry. So far she had done a good job, but all this silence and tension that seemed to smother her was taking its toll.

"Akane . . . you're wrong. That's . . . no that's wrong."

Akane let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well . . . what about when you pretended that you were my friend? You tricked me Ranma." Ranma took a calming breath; he had to think carefully about the words that left his mouth. "Akane, I wasn't pretending. You can't pretend to be something you already are . . ." He sensed her brows crease together. Whether in anger or confusion he didn't know. "Like I said, I wasn't pretending, I was really being your friend . . . and I still am."

Akane was silent. "But . . . what about . . . all of those names that you call me? You're constantly telling me how terrible at things I am . . . how uncute and tomboy like I am . . . who in their right mind would tell their friend that? I don't but you do! Why Ranma? Why?" She couldn't help it, she had been waiting for so long to tell him that, to ask him the questions that had been burning a hole in the back of her mind for what seemed like months on end. She had to know why he was always saying those things; did he mean them . . . or not? Suddenly she felt something wet slide down her cheeks and she involuntarily inhaled . . . twice. 

::sniff sniff::

Ranma straightened up at the sound. She was crying. He mentally sighed. He never knew how to deal with her when she cried, his words would always seem to catch in his throat and he could never explain why.  This time however he couldn't see her face, which made things a bit easier. But still, because he knew she was crying, what he was about to say wasn't going to be that easy. Taking in a silent breath he gathered the courage to voice what's been his mind so for long. 

"Akane-chan . . ." Akane wiped her tears away. * Akane-chan* "I don't really mean any of those things . . ." Her first reaction was to interrupt him with an 'I don't believe you', but she held back, interested in where he was going to take this. "I guess . . . I guess I just say them because . . . well because I'm not good at saying what I really want to." 

She was confused. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? No, that couldn't be right? Yeah, obviously he doesn't feel the same way she feels for him, there's no way that's what he could be saying. 

Ranma swallowed the lump of fear that had begun to rise in his throat. He was gonna do it, yeah he was really gonna do it. * I'm gonna do it, I gotta do it, I will do it, I NEED to do it!* He started to move towards the outlined figure in the dark. Reaching out he touched damp flesh and when he felt something feather soft touch is hand, he realized that it was Akane's tear-stained cheek. "Ranma, what are you . . ." "Akane, just listen to me please?" Akane softened at the sincerity and pleading sound in his voice. 

She had to admit it; she was surprised at his forwardness. Never had she thought he would be doing and saying the things he was now. Ok, maybe in her dreams she did, but sure enough not in reality. Well, at least she hoped he was saying what she thought he was saying . . . but at the moment, he wasn't saying anything! She was beginning to worry. He sure was taking a long time. What could her possibly want to say? 

"Akane . . ." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jun pulled the car into the parking lot smoothly. "So why are you here?" Nabiki exited the car and eyed him in her regular way. "If you want such information, it's gonna cost you." Jun laughed lightly. "Same ol' Nabiki." Nabiki smirked as they started across the parking lot. She sniffed as her foot descended into a puddle of seemingly black waters. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to get my drumsticks . . . what about you?" 

"I'm here to get my sister Akane . . . Your drumsticks?" He smiled and kicked a stray rock. "Yeah, my friend Hisa and I are lending our musical talents to the competition. Hisa left his drumsticks here. Well, actually they're mine, but I'm letting him use them." Nabiki arched an eyebrow "Hontou? What do you play then?" He ran a hand through his thick hair, "the piano". 

They entered the seemingly deserted building, their tennis shoes squeaking on the white marbled floor. Nabiki looked around. "Hm . . . I don't see them anywhere." Jun looked also. "What does your sister look like?" 

The two turned towards the lady at the front desk. She had long hair that was brown but streaked with blonde. She looked to be in her early twenties. "Um, well, she has short bluish-black hair and is about ye tall . . ." Nabiki raised her hand up to her forehead, indicating the youngest Tendo's height. "Does she have brown eyes?" Nabiki nodded slowly "yeaaaahhhhh" * Why would she ask a question like that?* The lady smiled at Nabiki's shocked face. "She and a young man with a pigtail headed off in that direction." The lady pointed to her left, making Nabiki and Jun look that way also. "Okay, thanks."

The two of them headed off down the huge hallway, the silence multiplying their footsteps a seemingly ten fold. "Where could they be? This building seems as deserted as a ghost town!" Nabiki looked at Jun blankly. "Wow, you sure seem like you're into finding my sister more than I am." Jun blushed slightly. "Well, I just want to help you find her, I mean, she's kinda missing right?" Nabiki smirked. "Yeah . . . I guess you could say that." *hmm . . . something is going on here* 

Nabiki pondered for a moment as she rested against a wall. "We've been looking all over! Where could they be??" Jun snorted. "Well, they could be in a janitors closet making out." It was now Nabiki's turn to snort. "Pfft, yeah right. If you really knew those two, you would know that it would take some kind of miracle for that to happen!" She placed her hand on the doorknob beside her. "Where are you at Akane?" 

In a burst of sudden un-Nabiki like frustration, she twisted the knob violently, surprising herself when the door obliged and opened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane sat rigid. She had nearly leapt out if her skin when he had placed his slightly calloused hand on her cheek. He was getting closer and closer and she could feel it. * What is he planning?*

"Akane, listen . . . what I really want to say is . . ."

Suddenly, a burst of light entered the room and two storm blue eyes came into view. Akane and Ranma blinked and promptly moved away from each other when they realized how close they really were. They didn't get to far however when a second burst of light was seen, followed closely by a clicking sound. Turning to the side, the two teens were met with a smiling Nabiki who was waving a camera in the air. "Well well well, what have you two been doing in this lil' closet here hmmmmmm?" 

They turned back to each other and blushed, and then it hit both of them what had just happened. Both embarrassed beyond belief, they did the only thing they could do, and that of course was let old habits kick in. 

"Ranma you idiot!"

"What? What are you screamin' at me for?"

"You hentai! You were trying to take advantage of me in the dark weren't you!"

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Kawaiikune Tomboy!"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr . . . RANMA NO BAKA!!!"

A loud crashing noise was heard and Jun spotted Akane stomping out of the closet and into the hallway. She stopped and crossed her arms as she turned her back towards them. Slowly Ranma also exited the closet sporting a few lumps on the head, no doubt caused by Akane. Nabiki smiled. "Well, looks like we found them. Say Jun, you don't mind giving us a ride home do you?" 

Eyes wide, Jun slowly nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure . . . just let me get my drumsticks and we'll be off." He turned and headed off down the hall, followed by a happy Nabiki. Akane stood for a minute, lost in thought. Ranma started to make his way after them but was stopped when a small hand grabbed a hold of his shirtsleeve. "Ranma, wait . . ." He turned and looked over his shoulder. 

"Hmm?" She looked at him, gazing into his eyes for a minute. * He's not mad?* "Uh . . . when we get home . . . we . . . we need to talk." He looked at her, "Uh, sure . . ." * So now she wants to talk.* "Meet me in the regular spot." She nodded and let go, giving him a slight smile. "Sure." She started after her sister but stopped and turned slightly. "Uh . . ." "Hm ?" He looked at her expectantly. "Sorry . . . about hitting you. It was just uh, habit." He waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, I guess it was habit too . . . I mean . . . about what I said." She nodded and turned back around, walking away slowly.

* Wow, this is going to be a night to remember . . . hopefully for the best.* His name being called brought him out of his thought. 

"Coming!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KTKG: ooooooooooooooooook. Yeah, sorry about the delay, not too sure that you guys liked this chapter or not. Let me know what you think! Oh and just to let you know, there will be some R/A fluff next chapter . . . not too sure how much. But there will be some none the less! Give me some ideas! Fear not! This story is far from over!!!!!!! Hahahahahaha ::ahem:: well you guys know the drill! Review! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah, in the last chapter there were some spelling mistakes . . . 'Star' in the AN was supposed to be 'Stare' hehehe, sorries!

Oh yeah . . . I've been thinking about writing a Inu Yasha fic . . . of course romance . . . but I don't know if I should or not . . . what do you guys think??

REVIEW~!


	11. Author's note

AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!  
Okay people, first off let me say . . . How is everyone doing??? I hope you guys are doing well and all, but uh me?? No, History day is HORRIBLE! I'm telling you people it's the worst thing that has ever happened to me!!! Anyway, onto the point. . . about this AN!  
Hm . . . I think that I might take some time in posting the next chapter! Gomen ne minna-san! But I have to, something is wrong with FFN for me! My Format is allll messed up when I post it as you can see with the last chapter and maybe this little note too! But anyway, if anyone knows how to fix my little problem e-mail me PLEASE! I have NO idea what's going on and I really need some help!!!  
Well, I think that about wraps up this AN for now. Oh and to everyone who reviewed the last chapter as well as the other ones THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH (although, someone called my story weird . . . kinda made me sad a bit -_- *) If anyone can help thanks! There's sooooooo much more I need to write!  
Love ya guys! KTKG 


	12. Rooftop Confessions

AN: Hey people! I am BACK! And you know what? I'm so happy that history day is OVER! Hahaha! Well, I'm posting cause I figured out how to fix the format! YAY! I know you guys have been waiting a while for this part so here it is! Thank so much for your reviews! I'm past 100!!! At the moment I have about 125 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 

Special thanks goes to Butterfly who was the reason I figured out how to fix it! I LOVE YA! 

Chapter 10!

The car ride home was a silent and rather calm one. Nabiki sat in the front with Jun, happy with the picture she had just snapped. No doubt she was thinking of way to make huge amounts of income off of it. * Hm… now if only I can snap one of them kissing . . . and with Ranma in his girl form too . . . Kuno would pay me all the money in the world for that!* Slowly she turned to the two sitting in the back seat. "You guys alright back there? You're pretty quiet." Ranma just nodded and Nabiki turned back around, never noticing Ranma's slight shudder.

"Man, she's planning something," he said to himself quietly so that only Akane would be able to hear; however she wasn't listening. Instead she was staring out the window to her left, lost in what could only be thought. Ranma stared at the back of her head for a bit; think of all the possible things that could be running through it. Suddenly his own mind recalled the current events that had just took place not even an hour earlier. Turning his head to his right, he studied the trees as the flew past him in a dark green blur. * What was that all about?*

He was a bit confused to say the least. Sure he had played like it was normal for her to be saying that they need to talk, but when she had said that she was sorry, well, that's when he began to worry and be in the state that he is now.  She rarely apologizes to him, it's like a once in a blue moon kind of thing, so for it to happen, something must be really bugging her. * Was it all because of what I had said? Hm, if it is, I really need to tell her that I never meant it.* 

His eyes focused on an all too familiar park, which suddenly came into view. It was the park that he had become all too friendly with since his return home for the first time in ten years. He smiled. He would always go there whenever he would do something stupid and would be banished from the dojo until he fixed it, or whenever he just needed to clear his head. * Hm, we're close to home then . . .* As if on cue, the Tendo dojo had suddenly come into view and the car slowed to a halt. 

Nabiki was the first one out of the car, followed by Akane, and last but not least Ranma. Akane and Ranma said their thanks to Jun then headed off into the house, leaving Nabiki and Jun outside by the car. Nabiki watched the two walk away silently then turned back to Jun, noting to herself that the boy about her age was staring at them. Nabiki followed his line of vision and found that as she had suspected, her sister was Jun's object of observation. Nabiki, being the person that she is, couldn't let this opportunity pass her by. "So, see anything you like?" 

Jun snapped out of the trance he had been in only to see Nabiki's smirking face. "Wha-what are you talking about?" If possible, her smirk widened. "You were staring at my sister. . . weren't you?" Jun blushed. "Ah, so you think she's pretty right?" Slowly Jun nodded. "Well, I hate to break it to ya, but she's engaged."  Jun's head drooped a bit, but his ears perked up at what Nabiki said next. "But, for a certain amount, I might be able to put in a good word for you." 

"How much?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane slowly took off her shirt, bent on changing into her pajamas. Once out of her street clothes and into her warm night clothes, she sat on her bed, recounting the day's earlier events. * Why did I apologize to him? What in the world made me do that?* She flopped backwards like she had done so many times before. She was confused, very confused. * I bet he is too.* For the life of her, she couldn't understand why she had done and said the things she had. It was like a spur of the moment thing, when she had unconsciously let her emotions take over, and she had done things out of the norm. 

She rolled over on her side, taking in a deep breath then releasing it. "What was he going to say??" She sat up silently at the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. "Uh . . . who is it?" A moment of silence passed before an answer came. "Um, it's me . . ." Akane swallowed what could only be uncertainty and made her way the brown door. Opening it, she instantly came face to face with a red material. Right away she backed up and blushed slightly, refusing to meet Ranma's face. 

Ranma noticed and inched forward a bit, trying to peer into Akane's big chocolate orbs. "Hey, Akane-chan, what's wrong?" Her head had shot up at 'Akane-chan' and their eyes finally met. Ranma could easily tell that she was a bit surprised at the affectionate attachment that he had used while calling her name, but he decided to ignore the look she was giving him. "Are you okay?" He asked again, this time bringing her back to reality. "Oh, uh yeah . . . why are you in my room? I thought we were gonna meet in the spot?" He straightened up. "Oh yeah, I know, but Kasumi sent me up here to tell you that dinner is ready." 

They both stood there, silent and avoiding eye contact to the best of their ability. Finally, Ranma's words had registered into Akane's brain. "Oh yeah, dinner. Well, um, I guess we'll have to talk after dinner then." She turned around and began picking up the clothes she had removed earlier. "Well, I guess I'll be heading downstairs. . . see ya down there." She grunted an answer and waited for the door to shut. Once the sound was heard, she dropped the clothes on the ground in a frustrating heap and placed her hands on her hips. "Why does he do this to me?" 

Outside of the door in the hallway, Ranma began his journey downstairs. He released a breath he had been holding as he placed his hand in the railing, and then a moment later sighed. 

"Why does she do this to me?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner had seemed a bit un-normal. Everyone was absorbed in their thoughts, well, everyone except for the elders of the house and young Kasumi, whom was trying her hardest to keep the silence from growing with small questions here and there. Soon however, dinner was over and everyone made their way to different places as to entertain themselves. 

Ranma sat quietly in their 'spot' waiting for Akane to finish up in the bathroom. The 'spot' was in fact the roof. He smirked and placed his head in his hands. This was where they had often come to discuss things or, when neither of them could sleep, simply talk. He eyed the stars. * What could she possible want to talk about? I hope it's not about what happened in the janitor's closet. If so . . .* His thought ended abruptly as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps on the tiles of the rooftop. 

"They're beautiful aren't they?" She knew that he was fully aware of her presence, but yet she still hoped that her sudden question would bring him surprise. He looked so peaceful sitting there, staring at the stars. When he jumped she smiled. * So he seems like he's just as nervous as I am.* Carefully she made her way over to where he sat. She studied him for a bit before asking a question that she knew was useless, but yet felt the need to ask. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

Ranma smiled a bit, then patted the space a couple of inches away from him. "No, it's open." Nodding she slowly lowered herself down on the roof, moving around a bit until she was comfortable. Once she was sure she would be able to sit that way for a long period of time, she placed her hands on her arms and sighed, raising her head to the sea of stars. The wind blew silently as the two adjusted to each other's presence. 

"I'm sorry." 

She looked to her left at Ranma. * Sorry?* "Sorry for . . . ya know . . . calling you all those names." His eyes never left the sky and he seemed a bit . . . spacey? She couldn't really find a word to describe it. "I guess you want to know why I say them right?" He looked at her then and she him; both had half their faces illuminated by the sparkling lights in the sky. He cracked a lop-sided smile. "That is what you wanted to talk about, right?" 

She turned around suddenly and studied her crossed arms. "Yeah, but . . . let me say this first. Tonight Ranma . . ." she looked back at him, " Tonight I want you to answer me truthfully. Don't lie to me tonight, ok? I want . . . I want to know what you really feel." He blinked. She was asking him to be truthful, to not hold back and tell everything. He continued to stare at her as he continued to think. Could he be truthful? * If I do then that means I might . . . more like I'll have to tell her that I . . . that I…* 

"Ranma? Are you ok?" He shook his head slightly. "Yeah, uh, I'm fine . . . just ask away." She eyed him suspiciously but decided that he would be able to tell her the truth. There was nobody else around. Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving the two to be the only ones awake. They were all by themselves and with no interruptions. She thought for a moment. 

No interruptions. 

No interruptions meant she could ask him whatever she wanted to without the fear of somebody hearing her. With that thought in mind she asked a question that Ranma never thought he would hear in her voice. "Ranma?" "Hm?" He turned his head slightly to the side to glance at her. "Do you hate me?" 

"What?"

His head shot back in her direction, eyes wide in astonishment. Had she really asked that question? If his mind wasn't playing tricks on him then why? Why would she ask such a thing?

Akane chewed on her bottom lip relentlessly since the question had fell from her lips. She knew it was an out of the blue type question but she had to admit that she was curious as to what his answer would be. He had, after all, silently agreed to be truthful with her tonight. Ranma on the other hand was thoroughly confused. "Why would I hate you?" 

Akane stopped biting her lip and sighed, frustration evident in the breath she had suddenly released, but she kept a calm front. "Ranma, think. Think about all the arguing, name-calling, fighting, everything! We seem as if we can't get along for about ten minutes! Think about all that, and give me a reason why I shouldn't think that you hate me." He frowned slightly as he watched her. He scooted closer to her, all while keeping her eyes locked with his. "Because I don't." Shivering she turned her head away. "You don't what?"

"I don't hate you Akane. Look, I don't mean any of the things I say, honestly!" Akane snorted. "You say that now, but wait until tomorrow comes around and your fiancées show up! Bet you anything that when those bimbos come around you'll be calling me everything under the sun!" She glared at him then turned her head back around. She didn't want to yell or anything really, but for some reason she couldn't help it. She was tired of everything and this talk wasn't really going how she had planned. A breeze blew past and she shook involuntarily. * Damn, I should have brought a sweat shirt or something.* 

He noticed her slight shaking and moved in even closer. She didn't seem to notice so he lifted his arm, hesitating at first, then firmly wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her close as to warm her with body heat. At first, her utter shock made her resist his warmth but after realizing how truly cold she was, she gave in and snuggled up to him. His eyes widened a bit when he felt her moving closer to him but he only did the same and snuggled closer to her in return. "I don't hate you Akane, I could never do that." 

"Then why Ranma? Why do we constantly fight and squabble (An: hehehe love that word) like we do?" Her mind suddenly ran over all the fights that they had gotten into over the past year that he had been there. A frown made itself known on her face when only a handful of the memories of them were pleasant ones. "Why? Why are we always fighting?" She felt him shake his head as she listened to his heart beating in his chest. "Honestly Akane, I don't know." She leaned her head back on his chest. "Then why do you call me names? You know as well as I do that that sort of thing sets me off." 

He smirked slightly, happy that she couldn't see his face at the moment. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he thought she was rather cute when she was angry, but that's not to say that's the only reason that he calls her those names. "I don't know why, I guess it's because I . . ." She looked up at him expectantly, and as soon as he saw her moonlit face, his words caught in his throat. "Because you what?" She urged him on. He had started this sentence before while they were locked in the janitor's closet but he never finished. She was rather curious as to what his reason would be. He closed his eyes suddenly and she started to worry a bit. * Why is he closing his eyes? What could he possibly have to say that he can't look at me?* 

". . . I can't really say what I want to say." He had started talking again, catching Akane a bit off guard. "What would that be?" She was becoming skeptical and beginning to question herself if swearing him to truthful answering tonight was a good idea. All the possible things he might say were running through her head and it was starting to get to her. * Ranma! Answer me!!* She wanted to shout that at the top of her lungs but she held back. Whatever he had to say must be important because he seemed as if it he searching for the right words to say. 

His eyes opened slowly and Akane peered into them. Something in those storm-blue eyes of his kept her drawn to them, some kind of emotion in them wouldn't let her turn away. What was it? She couldn't place it. It seemed like deep concentration, but on the other hand kindness and love. What could he possibly have to say? All of the delaying was driving her nuts! (AN: I bet it's driving you guys nuts too huh?) 

She couldn't take the staring contest they seemed to be having anymore so she turned her head and closed her eyes, trying to calm her wildly beating heart. * What . . . what was all that about?* "Akane . . ." she didn't turn around, because she couldn't. She felt like if she did and looked into those eyes of his, she would lose it and probably do something stupid. * Whoa girl, settle down.* "Look, Akane, what I really want to say is . . . gawd, I'm no good at this kind of stuff . . ." "Just say it Ranma." She kept her face from view, but unconsciously moved in closer to him. Silence was present and once again, Akane was ready to scream because of it. 

"I love you." 

Her eyes that were closed tightly in anticipation shot open. * What?* she whipped her around, asking her question aloud, but was un-expectantly met with a pair of surprisingly soft lips on hers. The kiss was light and short, lasting only about five seconds. Akane pulled back and stared into Ranma's smiling eyes. * He . . . he said . . .* "I love you," he repeated again for the second time, this time the words falling effortlessly from his lips. "I say all those things because well, I'm not really use to giving compliments." She nodded slowly. That's right, he's always concerned with his martial arts, so learning how to please a girl wouldn't really be his forte. "But what about Ukyo? You told her that she was cute and you seemed to have no problem with it." 

Ranma tightened his arm around her and placed his head on top of hers. "I know." Akane huffed a bit. "You know? What's that supposed to mean?" He smiled into her hair. "It means that she is cute, but not like you." She pulled away a bit to look at him. "What?" His smile never left his face, and a cute little blush had made it's way up there. "She's cute, but you're cute _and_ beautiful." She felt the blush rising on her face. "You . . . you really think I'm beautiful?" He nodded. "Then why did you call me ugly?" He sighed and leaned back on his hands. "It was one of those spur of the moment type things, you know, when you say something you don't really mean to say. It just came out, and believe me, I really wish it hadn't." "Ok, but what about the tomboy jokes, the cooking jokes, all of that?" His eyebrows raised suddenly. "I don't really mean it. But if you want my honest opinion, I wouldn't really want a real girly girl for my fiancée, that's not really my style. You're feminine, don't get me wrong, but you're not _too_ feminine. I like that." A blush seemed to burn away at her face when his comment was heard. 

She watched him for a moment. He was staring at the sky again, and he didn't seem as tensed as before. Smiling she stood suddenly and walked in front of him, gazing at him for a moment before she shyly placed herself into his lap. This action only caused his blush to grow wider on his face. Never had he thought that she would be in this kind of position with him! What was going on? Ever so slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to speak. "I'm sorry Ranma." "Huh?" "I'm sorry for hitting you all the time and for jumping to conclusions whenever I see you with . . . them." Ranma titled his head to the side. "Huh? Who are 'them'?" "Ranma!" He chuckled slightly. "I know I know, I just wanted to see if you the real you. I knew asking that would get that reaction from you." She blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, you're apologizing for one, that's not really like you." 

She snorted lightly. "Huh, it should be the other way around, but whatever. You said you were sorry so it's only right that I say I'm sorry too." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks Akane-chan." She pulled away and looked at his face once more. "Hm? What is it?" Without warning, she dipped her head down and caught his lips with hers for a slightly passionate kiss. Once it was over, he looked at her questioningly. "What . . . what was that for?" She only smiled.

"I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KTKG: OOOOOOOOK! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you guys think about it. I'm afraid I'm not really good at writing fluff or WAFF or whatever you call it. I just had this vision one night and I was like, 'yeah, that would be cute' but I'm not too sure if it turned out right. 

Oh yeah, if you're perchance wondering what History Day is, it's a competition where you pick a historical event and say how it relates to the year's topic. I, like a true Kenshin fan (I love Ranma too!), did the Meiji Restoration! NEVER AGAIN! Yeah, I thought it was going to be fun, but I couldn't find any info that was in ENGLISH! But I'm over it now, so it's allllllll good! J 

I have to say, however, that HD has ruined my whole 10th grade year! L 

Well enough of my rambling! You guys know the drill! REVIEW!!!!!!


	13. Are they together or not?

Kayla the Kawaii gurl says!: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long! I kept writing it over and over until I felt I got it right so yeah… that's what happened with that! Thank you guys sooooooo much for the reviews! Oh but I must tell you guys something… some people are really mean out there! Someone said that all R/A writers are pathetic because we 'beg' for reviews! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT???? ARGH! That makes me so mad! But whatever, I'm over it…. Maybe…. Whatever

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ranma (sadly) . . . but one of these days. . . MUAHAHAHA! Just kidding! DON'T SUE!

Chapter 11!

Akane scrubbed merrily at the blackboard in the front of the classroom, a smile so wide plastered on her face that it threatened to split it right in half. She stopped momentarily and glanced at the clock, sighing as she read what the long black hands read. "I would be waking him up right about now . . . wonder what he's doing?" Memories of the night before came flooding back to her and a blush as red as roses stained her cheeks. "That baka, he's probably still sleeping like a log." Suddenly the door to the classroom slid open, revealing Lavender whom was looking at Akane a bit confused. "Lavender-chan?" "Akane? What are you doing here?" 

Akane placed the yellow she was scrubbing the blackboard with back into the silver pail beside her. "Did you forget?" Lavender blinked. "Forget what?" The two made their way to a couple of desks in the back and sat. "I was assigned morning duties today, didn't you check the list?" Lavender stood suddenly and walked towards the front of the class, eyeing a piece of paper taped to the wall next to the pencil sharpener. After looking it over a couple of times she let loose a low whistle just as the door slid open yet again. 

Lavender sighed as soon as her eyes caught sight of the short girl. "Wow Kohana, I feel sorry for you." Kohana yawned sleepily as she slowly trudged into the classroom. "What? What for?" Lavender merely pointed to the piece of paper and moved aside so Kohana could survey it. 

Kohana rubbed her left eye like a small child would when fighting sleep as she made her way over to where her friend stood. Blinking, she observed the little white sheet then promptly screamed. There, marked under every single day written, was the name 'Kobashi Kohana'. 

"KYAAAAAAA!" Kohana was, to say the least, fully awake now. "NOOO! Who would do such a thing?" Lavender pondered the stressed question as she made her way back to the desks where Akane sat. "Hmm . . . well, what about the gym incident with that Ayako girl you had last week? I mean, you did hit her pretty hard. Maybe Takeda-sensei talked to Minako-sensei about some kind of punishment and this is it." 

Kohana wandered over to them slowly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh yeah, kind of forgot about that. Bah! This really sucks!" Lavender grunted as she began taking out a couple of notebooks. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have hit her." Kohana grunted in response. "Hey! She had it coming! Nobody talks about my brothers and gets away with it!" Akane smiled slightly as Kohana plopped down beside her. Kohana may look like the easygoing type, and in truth she was, but she's also very protective of her friends and family. Akane chuckled slightly. Yep, she's a feisty one, and poor Ayako learned that the hard way when she insulted Kohana's twin. * Hm . . . well, you gotta be tough when you're the only girl out of six!*

"Say Akane?" Akane looked up, slightly surprised. "Yeah?" Kohana eyed her slightly, leaning in to get a closer look at Akane's face. "You seem kinda bubbly today . . ." Akane blinked. Was she that obvious? Lavender leaned in also. "Yeah, now that I think about it, you were blushing when I came in this morning . . . what's up?" Akane blushed nervously. "Aw, c'mon Akane, yesterday you and Ranma were fighting and today you're all OMIGOSH!" 

The two girls looked at the short surprised one expectantly. "What?" Kohana smiled widely. "You and Ranma _made up_ didn't you?" At this comment, Akane blushed deeper. Lavender peered at Akane confused like. "What?" She cast her gaze towards the longhaired girl whom was smirking triumphantly. "How do you know these things?" Kohana chuckled lightly.

"What can I say? I guess I just have a knack for this kinda thing."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ranma smiled as he walked happily along the fence on his way to his quote: "Personal Hell." His smile widened (if that was even possible). It wouldn't be so bad, his angel would be there, and so it would be a major improvement to his day. And what would his dent in his day be you ask? He frowned. 

Chemistry test, third period. 

Oh how he hated school, seriously! He had no use for it! He groaned as the school building came into view. He wouldn't be able to be affectionate with Akane, even after last night, his enemies would find out and who knows what will happen after that! He sighed. When had he begun to feel the need to be affectionate with Akane? Oh yeah, last night. Well, actually last year, but that's a whole different story! The bell rung and he sighed. 

Oh well, he'll figure something out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane was blushing furiously. She couldn't believe that she had told them what had happened! Okay, so maybe they didn't _do_ anything, but still, it was intimate enough! She looked sideways at Ranma's sleeping form slouched over his desk. She smiled. * He's so cute sleeping there, why didn't I notice it before?* She smirked. * Oh yeah, I was busy denying it.* She looked past her sleeping beau only to see Lavender and Kohana's smiling faces. 

Quickly she turned away and settled her eyes on the teacher instead, a nice blush staining her cheeks as she released an exasperated sigh. Oh yeah, she was really regretting telling those two now. Lavender would be smiling at her all day while Kohana would be giggling every time Ranma will walk by them. She closed her eyes. Oh yes, she could see it now. 

"Tendo Akane!" 

Akane's eyes shot open at the sudden calling of her name. Quickly she stood up. "Hai Minako-sensei?" Akane heard a couple of snickers and looked around only to find that they were coming from the supposedly sleeping Ranma. She tried her best to glare at him knowing full well that he could see her, but only managed to make her blush grow deeper. 

"Read the English context on page 48 please if you will." Slowly Akane picked up her book, but not before sending a death glare Ranma's way, along with two more for Kohana and Lavender. It didn't work however for Kohana's loud laughter rang throughout the silent room. "Kobashi! That's the third time you've done that this week and it's only Wednesday! Out in the hall young lady!"

Kohana grumbled as she rode from her seat and exited the room, but of course not before giving Akane two thumbs up. The class chuckled and giggled however Ms. Minako was not amused. "OUT!" she barked, making Kohana jump a bit. "Hai hai!" Lavender was spotted out of the corner of Akane's eye shaking her head. Akane sighed, her blush having disappeared thanks to Kohana's little scene. 

"I swear, that girl gets stranger and stranger every year." Ms. Minako turned back to whom was still standing with her book in her hands. "Sorry about that, please continue." 

"Hai."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ranma wove through the crowd, easily dodging the football game that was in process. Ah, lunch, his favorite time of day. It was a bright and beautiful day outside and so naturally everyone chose to be out there for the hour. Ranma watched the football game for a few minutes and swore he caught sight of a girl's uniform amongst the boys. Upon closer inspection he realized that the girl was Kohana and she was playing with the guys. 

*Geez, and here I was accusing Akane of being a tomboy! * He watched her play some more and came upon the realization that she was actually pretty good at the game. *Hm, she must play with her brothers. * Slowly he made his way toward a more secluded area where a few groups of students sat eating and chatting merrily. He looked around as if searching for something. His face lit up when he spotted his object in question. And what is it you ask?

A tree.

Ah yes, a tree. Not just any tree, mind you, but THE tree. Yeah that's right THE tree which he always sits and eats Kasumi's wonderful bentos, usually with Akane. He looked around. Speaking of which, where was his shorthaired fiancée? His stomach growled involuntarily. And where was his bento? 

"Looking for this?" 

Ranma spun around only to find his object in question swinging lightly back and forth on his person in question's finger. Akane smiled lightly at him as she walked past him and sat herself at the base of the tree, patting the space beside her shyly. Almost timidly Ranma accepted her offer and lowered himself beside her.

Slowly she handed him the wrapped package and smiled genuinely as his face lit up like a small child's on Christmas. Like the old saying goes, "The way to a man's heart is through is stomach", and in this case it was definantly true with Ranma. Foods of all kinds were his one weakness. Well, food and her actually. She blushed. She still couldn't believe that the events of the previous night had taken place. 

Looking to her right she watched out of the corner of her eye as Ranma practically inhaled his food as she took her time with hers. They ate in a comfortable silence, broken every once in a while by loud voices coming from the football game. Every once in a while they would discuss the day's events, or in Ranma's case, how well he did on his chemistry test. 

Once done with their meals or lunches, they decided to relax and get a bit more comfortable. This of course meant Ranma leaning up against the tree and Akane bringing her legs out from under her. Silence fell upon the two as they allowed their thoughts to take over.

Ranma was lost in thought, having an internal struggle going inside himself. He wasn't sure what to do. They had professed their love for each other the night before and had shared their first real kiss, well kisses actually. He was honestly confused. He knew that she loved him and him her, but what now? He wanted to hold and hug her and kiss her so much, but something was keeping him back, and he knew exactly WHOM it was.

His fiancées. It wasn't that he didn't want to get rid of them, because if he could he would do it in a heartbeat. It was, however, the fact of how they might react if and when they found out. He didn't want to put Akane in any harm. He knew full well what Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi could do when they were in a rage and this, mind you, would definitely put them in a rage. He'd have to think of something to do about that situation, but in the mean time . . . 

He looked to his left and studied her a bit. She seemed to be lost in thought also for her carefully shaped eyebrows were creased together and her slightly pout lips were twisted in concentration. She looked so cute like that, why hadn't he seen it before? * oh yeah, I was busy denying it.* Suddenly her head swiveled in his direction, prompting him to ask the question "what?" 

She looked away blushing a bit. Apparently she wasn't used to some things like him yet, but they'll adjust, right? She leaned her head back against the bark and placed her hands to her sides. Taking a deep breath she relayed her thoughts to him. "I was just thinking, what are you going to do about the others?" Ranma's eyes widened. Had she been reading his mind? "Hm. . ." he copied her earlier actions and sighed as his head touched the nark. His only reply was "We'll figure something out", as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder and he in turn rested his head upon hers. 

Unheard by the couple, a rustling sound was made by an unseen observer. Ukyo clenched a handful of leaves tightly in her hand as she surveyed the two. How dare she be able so intimate with HER Ranma! "Rrrr. . ." Clearly she was frustrated. She couldn't believe the scene that was playing out in front of her! OH! And did he just grab her hand? "WHAT the HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nabiki whistled happily to herself as she walked down the hallway and out of the door. As Furinkan High began to disappear in the background a full-fledged smile broke out on Nabiki's face. Boy was she happy. She had managed to make unbelievable bucks today! Kuno had thrown down major cash when he heard about Akane's entry in the pageant and Jun had paid a rather hefty sum just for her to put in a good word for him with Akane. 

Her smile faded a bit. Ukyo had approached her today to ask her a question, a question that she didn't know the answer for. "What did Ukyo mean by 'Are Ranma and Akane a couple?'" She had been thrown off guard a bit by the question and had no clue how to answer it. Where had she managed to come up with that? Everyone knew that the two of them couldn't be left alone together for fear of Akane killing him, so where had that come from? What could have possibly happen that would make her think that they were now an item? "Hm . . ."

Well, there was one way to find out, and that was to get the answer directly from the horse's mouth! Quickly Nabiki entered the house and headed straight towards the dojo, sliding the door quietly aside. With stealth she had been practicing for years, she crept up slowly on the unsuspecting pig-tailed martial artist and nearly gave him a heart attack when he turned around. 

"AHH! CRAP! NABIK! What are you DOING!?" Ranma all but screamed at the middle Tendo. Nabiki smiled in response. "Oh nothing, nothing." Ranma eyed her as he bent down to picked up a towel that he had thrown earlier. "Really, well I never thought I would see you in here doing 'nothing'. So, what do you want and how much is it going to cost me?" he asked in the most sarcastic tone he could muster, his eyes never leaving her face. 

"Ah Ranma, I thought you knew me better than that." She started making her way towards him. "I actually have something to ask you." Ranma was confused. What could Nabiki, information woman extraordinaire, possibly want to know that she would have to ask him? Slowly and almost cautiously he asked, "What is it?" Again, he eyes never left her face. She smiled and Ranma felt a chill run down his spine. He had learned that whenever Nabiki smiled, it usually meant that she was planning something. 

"Well, today Ukyo came up to me and asked a question that I, unfortunately, had no answer to. I was wondering if you could help me out with one." Ranma creased a brow. "What question was that?" Whatever it was it couldn't be good if Ukyo was involved. Don't misunderstand, Ukyo was his friend, his best friend at that, but sometimes Ukyo could be a bit . . . oh what was the word for it . . . out of hand? Yeah, that's it. 

"Have you and Akane gotten together?" Ranma was to say the least, a bit surprised. "WHAT?!" he yelled, almost having a heart attack for the second time that day. Nabiki 'hmm'ed at his reaction and shrugged. It seemed normal enough, save the blush that was spreading all over his face, but then again he always got that way when someone mentioned his and her name together in the romantic sense. "Hmm . . ." she looked at him again and noticed that his blush was more deeper than usual, but shrugged it off. Maybe she'd ask about it later. 

"Well, okay, Ukyo must have been loopy or something." With a dismissive wave of her hand, Nabiki exited the dojo with a final "thanks!" Ranma stared after her, a thousand things running through his head. Luckily for him his reaction was enough for Nabiki but he was sure she had seen his blush. Oh well, that didn't matter much right? Right, and besides, what could have possibly made Ukyo think they had gotten together? Well, they had, but what could have tipped her off? "Hmm . . ." He looked at the clock. 

"Maybe I'll just go and talk to Akane about it. She should be out of practice now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane sneezed suddenly as she gathered her things together. "What's wrong Akane-chan? Are you catching a cold or something?" Akane shook her head as she finished slipping her shoes on. "No, I think somebody is talking about me." Lavender chuckled slightly. "Must be Ranma~" she said in a singsong voice. Instantly Akane blushed. "Aw, cut it out Lavender-chan!" She looked around suddenly. "Ukyo could be listening!" She finished in a hushed whisper. 

Lavender 'eep'ed and covered her mouth quickly. "Gomen", she said as she smiled sheepishly behind her hand. "Do you not want a lot of people to know?" Akane suddenly had a flashback of the wedding their fathers had attempted. She shuddered involuntarily. "No, not yet." Lavender nodded in agreement. 

Both girls finished packing their things up and started heading out of the locker room. "So, what about that guy you were talking to . . . what was his name, Hisa?" Lavender giggled. "Hm . . . well, he called me last night." Akane smiled and playfully hit Lavender's arm. "Get outta here! What did you guys talk about?" "Well . . ." 

Ukyo sighed irritably. She had been waiting around the corner for the two to come out and they were talking about nothing! ARGH! She wanted to know what the scene at lunch was all about! She peered from her hidden position at the two and watched as Akane said goodbye to Lavender and stood there for a moment. Suddenly a rather good-looking guy approached Akane, and the two started talking. "Who could that be?" she asked no one in particular. She strained so she could hear what they were talking about. 

" . . . so shall we be off?" Akane looked around. "Um sure . . .I guess . . ." the boy smiled. "Alright, right this way." He led her off and away from Ukyo's line of vision. Ukyo stood there, a bit shocked. Who was this boy that Akane was talking to? Was she cheating on Ranma? A wicked smile made it's way to Ukyo's lips. "Wait until Ranma hears this! Once I tell him, he'll drop Akane like a bad habit and he'll be all mine! HAHAHAHA!" Ukyo had walked off into the other direction, calculating her hastily made plan. 

What she had failed to notice however was Akane's uneasy face as she had walked off. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KTKG: Okay I think I'll leave it at that! Will Ukyo tell Ranma what she saw? Will Jun put the moves on Akane? Will Happosai ever make an appearance? Find out on the next chapter of . . . MY BEAUTY QUEEN! 

Lol

Okay let me stop but what do you guys think so far? Any suggestions? You guys know what to do! And I gotta say thank you guys sooooooooo much for the reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

-KTKG


	14. Gotta work on those lying skills!

Kayla the kawaii gurl says: Wow… please don't kill me… I know it's been forever and I'm really really SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope everyone out there isn't terribly upset with me… I was really busy but you know what? School is out and I have all the time in the world to write!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I, Kayla the kawaii gurl, do not (and I repeat) do NOT own Ranma ½. If I did… I would be rolling (literally) in dough… but I don't…. one of these days though MUAHAHAHAHA! J/k DON'T SUE!

Chapter 12~!

Akane shifted in the car seat, trying to make herself comfortable so that the seat belt wasn't digging into her neck. When she finally found a comfy way to sit, she shifted yet again, but not because of physical discomfort. Jun was staring at her every couple of seconds and it was making her feel … well… weird. She wasn't looking at him but she knew he was eyeing her from the driver's seat.

"…so I was like, no it doesn't go like that, try it again and he did but that time it sounded perfect…" Akane turned her gaze away from the window and looked at him, relieved that his gaze was now focused on the road. He had been talking. About what, she didn't know. He laughed suddenly and she joined in, not wanting him to discover that she wasn't listening.

He stopped and started talking again, and she remained still in the seat, smiling as not to be rude. Boy, this guy sure did talk a lot. ARUGH! He was eyeing her again! What was she, a piece of meat?

The car stopped and she looked through the windshield to see that they had reached the dojo. "So, Akane… what are you doing Saturday night?" Akane looked at him and smiled nervously. Was he asking her out on a date? * Oh, boy, just what I need. I hope Ranma isn't anywhere nearby. If he heard that poor Jun would be dead by now.* 

She smiled apologetically and placed her hand on the door handle. "Sorry Jun-kun, but I'm going on a date with my _boyfriend_ Saturday night." Jun gave her a weird look as she stepped out of the car. Just as she shut the door he called her name out, making her look down at him. "Could I treat you to ice cream sometime?"

She forced another smile. This guy just didn't give up did he? "Um… I'll think about it ok?" She hurriedly ran towards the entrance waving quickly as she ran inside. She hid from view until she heard the sound of his car driving away. 

She stood there thinking about Jun's behavior. Surely he knew about her and Ranma. Well, he probably didn't know it was Ranma, but he had to know that she was involved with someone! After all, Lavender had said that she told him she was already seeing someone. 

She smiled slightly. She had called Ranma her boyfriend. The word was a bit foreign to her but she was positive that over time she would definantly have no problem saying it. She thought for a moment. Had Ranma told any of his friends that they were really officially together? Hm… if he did, Daisuke or Hiro would have said something to her, but they hadn't so maybe he hasn't told anyone.

She turned on her heel and continued to think. Hm… what could have possibly made Jun think that she was available? He hadn't really talked to anybody she knew did he? Yeah, he only talked to Lavender… Lavender and Nabiki. NABIKI! She had been talking to him that night, plus she had mentioned some things to her about him that other day. It had to be her. 

Akane started to run off in the direction of her sister's room and knocked on the door loudly, hoping that the action would pull the middle Tendo from whatever she was doing. She finished and awaited an answer, but to her mild surprise none came. 

*That's odd* She looked at her watch. Nabiki should be home by now, counting her daily income. *Maybe she's sleeping or something...* Quietly she opened the door, feeling a bit bad that she was loud if her sister was indeed asleep. The door creaked a bit as it opened bit-by-bit, revealing Nabiki's well-kept room.

Akane looked around, careful to step over Nabiki's 'intruder alarm' that she herself had set off a couple of times, and noticed that her sibling was nowhere inside. *Where could she be?* 

"Hey…"

Akane jumped suddenly and whirled around, coming face to face with a pair of storm-blue eyes. She sighed and placed a hand on her pounding heart; closing her eyes as she released the doorknob. Sometimes she hated it when he snuck up on her like that. "God Ranma, you scared me!" 

He chuckled and stepped back as she closed the door to her sister's room. "Sorry… when did you get back? I was about to go get you." She smiled and started walking down the stairs. * I'm so glad you didn't…* "Oh… well… I got a ride. I thought you would be sleeping or something." He looked at her questioningly and asked the question she was dreading. 

"Who'd you get a ride from?" 

What should she do? Should she tell him it was Jun? * Why not? It's not like I did anything… it's just that he was eyeing me, that's all.* She looked at him and he was still waiting for an answer. * Ah, to hell with it.* "I got a ride from Jun. He was staying late and asked if I wanted a ride…" As she talked she watched his face intently, hoping that he wouldn't flip or anything.

It wasn't really like him to do such things, but then again the two hadn't really been in a real relationship before. She had heard some pretty scary stories about overly protective boyfriends and she could recall many a time that Ranma had been protective of her. Bah, what was she thinking!? Ranma isn't like that; he's not going to go crazy because of some stupid ride home. 

"Oh, that's good. At least you didn't have to walk." He yawned and stretched, seating himself down on the second step. She silently sighed with relief at his reaction. She knew that he wasn't that kind of boyfriend. She looked at him and suddenly felt herself being pulled down by him and sat on the stair behind him, positioning her legs so that his torso rested in between them. 

She felt bad for questioning him like that. Maybe it was just because this is the first real relationship that she has ever been in. Yeah, that's it. She was just confused about what to do when it came to other guys asking her out on dates. Looking at the back of his head, she sighed and had the sudden urge to play with his pigtail.  

"You ok?" "Huh?" He shifted slightly, placing his arms on her thighs to rest and leaned his head back so that it rested in her lap. "Are you ok?" He repeated again, looking into her upside down face. She smiled and pulled his bangs back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Do I seem bothered or something?" 

He lifted his head up a bit and she rested her's upon his, resting her arms on his shoulders. "Well, you're kinda quiet… nothing happened to you right?" She was silent for a few moments, which made him sit up and turn to look at her. "What? What happened?" She was begging to worry him with this whole not talking bit. For a minute, his mind began to wonder if the Vengeful Spirit Doll had possessed her again. 

"Nothing happened… its well… it's just that I was kinda weirded out by the ride home from Jun." He locked eyes with her. "What happened?" She sighed and began playing with her nails. She should be honest with him right? "He kept looking at me the whole ride home… and then he asked me out…" His eyes widened and she added hurriedly "but I told him that my boyfriend and I had plans." 

She could have sworn that he sighed with relief, and she raised an eyebrow. "What?" He chuckled and gave her that lopsided smile that always made her melt. "For a minute there I thought that you forgot that we're… well…" "Together?" She leaned in and pressed her forehead lightly against his. "How could I forget…" 

They started to close the distance between their lips when suddenly footsteps where heard coming towards them and fast. Suddenly Ranma found himself on the floor, Akane on top of him and chocking him no less. "What the…?" was all that he managed to get out before Nabiki came strolling into the room. 

"Looks like they're at it again… and here I was a hearing rumor that you two were actually getting along, and quite well might I add…" Akane's head snapped up at the comment. "Wha-what are you talking about?" She looked back at Ranma with a slightly worried face. He shrugged and she released his shirt from her hold. 

"Well… at first I didn't believe it, so I asked Ranma and of course he denied it but…" Akane glanced sideways at Ranma and could see the slightly panicked look in his eyes. "But what?" Nabiki crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Well… like I said, when I asked him, he denied it… but he was blushing really bad… more than normally I would say. That kinda got me thinking, ya know, that maybe they are true…" 

"What's the rumor?" Nabiki smirked at the two, Akane still pinning Ranma on the floor. "That you two have finally gotten together." Akane was silent for a moment. She looked at Ranma, who in turn locked eyes with her, and once she felt the blush forming on her cheeks, busted out laughing. "Me? With the pervert? Ha ha ha… you can't really believe that can you?" 

Nabiki smirked yet again, making Ranma and Akane become nervous. "Really Akane-chan, you should work on your lying skills. That blush and nervous laughter is giving you away." She stepped closer to the two and kneeled so that she was at their level. "Eh? What are you talking about?" Nabiki still wasn't convinced. Well actually she was convinced… convinced that something was indeed going on that is, and she wanted details!

"You two might as well tell me what's going on. Besides, I know what you guys did last night on the roof…" She was just bluffing. She knew that they often met on the roof thanks to surveillance she had installed in the trees near by but she quit turning them on when they had stopped meeting a month ago. 

"WHAT?! HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT!?" Akane could have pounded Ranma right then and there, but she just settled for a warning look instead. Of course it was too late, Nabiki had already figured it out. 

"Ohh… so something happened did it?" The remained silent, too stubborn to answer her. Nabiki stood suddenly, catching their attention. "Okay, you two owe me… after all I could make a fortune off of this." Ranma was the first to pipe up. "What? Why do we owe you?" Nabiki looked at them over her shoulder. "You owe me because I'm keeping your relationship a secret… besides I doubt that the two of you would want to be married tomorrow if Mr. Saotome and Dad found out."

"Wait, how are you sure that that rumor is true?" "Hm, well, Ranma's little outburst just now confirmed it. Plus Akane, Ranma's had his hands on your hips the whole time and you haven't said a thing about it." Akane looked down at her side and for the first time discovered that Ranma's hands were indeed resting on her hips. She looked at him and he smiled sheepishly, a blush staining his face.

She closed her eyes and plopped her head down onto Ranma's chest. A muffled "how much" reached her ears and Nabiki turned back around. "Oh, you don't have to pay me anything… you just have to do a little favor for me." The two groaned. They should have known that she was going to say that. "What is it?" Ranma asked wearily, hoping she wasn't going to make him or Akane do something stupid.

"Well… I need you guys to do some posing for me." They looked at her, a bit confused. "Kuno has been making some generous offers; that is if I could fulfill some of the requests that he's made…" Their faces paled a bit. Kuno had made requests? "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Maybe one of you two playing in the water together? Or how about volleyball? Maybe I could get one of you guys kissing… it shouldn't be a big deal now that you're an item." "NABIKI!"

"Hey… what can I say? When I said he was making generous offers, I meant it!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe Kuno… what kind of a pervert is he?" Ranma splashed contently in the warm water of the furo, all too happy to be back in his male form. Nabiki had had them doing some strange things. For one pose she had them dressed in some samurai gear. Where she got it from he didn't want to know, and as for why Kuno wanted that, he sure as hell didn't want to know. He had just resigned himself to the fact that Kuno was just… well… odd. 

He reluctantly pulled himself up and out of the furo. He dressed quickly as the cold air touched his bare chest and left the bathroom towards his room. Of course, not before taking a detour to the kitchen for one of Kasumi's cookies. Man how he loved those cookies. Maybe with some practice Akane could make him some.

He wasn't really paying attention, for he was busy munching happily away at his cookie as he slid open the door to his room, and failed to notice whom the other person in the room was. Once he looked up and registered the person's face, he nearly chocked on the little bit of cookie left in his mouth.  

"Akane?! What are you doing in my room? And in my futon?! Wait… don't you think that we're moving a bit fast? I mean… we've only been together officially for about a day or two…" She gave him a bored and somewhat sleepy look. "Ranma, shut up. Honestly, you would think I was here for that you perv." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Ranma swallowed the rest of the cookie and sat down on his father's empty bedding. "Well then, what are you in here for?" She snuggled down into the bedding and smiled to herself. It smelled just like him. "Happosai totally trashed my room. Apparently he was looking for his stash that our dads took and gave back to the women."

He nodded and watched her snuggle some more. Hm, it must have happened while he was in the bath. "So they said that you're staying in here because you're my fiancée right?" She yawned, "bingo." He shook his head. "I should have known… Nabiki didn't squeal did she? They could be planning our wedding as we speak." She shook her head. "Not that I know of. So far so good." He yawned too, and climbed into his father's bedding. 

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep." "mm…" she replied sleepily as she rolled over and lazily draped an arm across his chest. It was then that Ranma realized how close the futons were. They're dads must have pushed them together, which proves that they were planning something. "Those sneaky-" "Ranma, go to sleep." 

He was silent for a moment as he studied her form in the dark. * Whatever… she seems ok with it…* He made himself comfortable, shifting around so that he was holding her to him and his head rested on top of hers. After a while, sleep began to tug at his eyes and he slowly began to drift off to sleep. 

He smiled to himself. For once, he actually was glad that their parents had pulled something like this. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

KTKG: Ok, I'll leave it at that… sorry it's really short, and once again I'm really sorry that it's taken me forever to write this and get it posted. 

Oh~~! I have a question! Which character do you guys want to enter the contest next? Review and tell me who you want! 

I promise that the next chapter will be better!!!!


	15. the secret is not so secret anymore!

Kayla the kawaii gurl says: Konnichiwa minna-san!!!!! Eh… sorry about the wait… again… just to warn you, this might start happening more often… but uh… anyways… time for something I haven't done in a really long time… THANK YOUS!

Phi cong: Phi-chan!!! Omg I haven't talked to you in so long!! How is everything? How's Patrick?? Any new stories?? We really gotta talk again some time! 

The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: glad to see that you're still keeping up with the story! Thanks for the compliment! 

Nikisha Riles: hm… elope eh? Hm… that's a possibility… we'll have to see!

Everyone else: Thank you sooooooo much!!!!!! Hope this chapter is to your liking!

Disclaimer: Oh you guys didn't know? I own Ranma!!!!!! Well, at least in my dreams I do… unfortunately in real life, I don't. Excuse me while I cry me a river…. 

Chapter 13!!!

Ranma frowned deeply as an annoying beeping sound reached his ears. Oh how he hated alarm clocks. They always went off at the worst possible time! He grumbled and opened a blurry eye to glare sleepily at the wailing machine, then rolled over. He had been having the best dream ever and he was determined to get back to sleep to continue it! 

He cuddled up to his pillow, bringing it close to him as he buried his face into it, inhaling deeply. * Hm… this smell is familiar…* He smiled. * Hm… smells kinda like Akane. * 

Suddenly he felt his pillow move, and on instinct he cuddled closer to it, then a thought hit him and he froze.

*Wait… since when do pillows move? * His eyes shot open and he was met with the back of Akane's head only a couple inches from his own. Immediately he sat straight up in bed, staring at the peacefully sleeping girl on her futon placed next to his. 

His first instinct was to scream, but since he was currently incapable of any speech, screaming was not an option. However, sitting there staring wide-eyed at Akane was, and you better believe he was doing plenty of that! It took a while, but his brain finally managed to recall the events that had happened the night before. He still couldn't believe it though, and continued to stare at her, waiting to wake up from the dream he was supposedly dreaming. 

Akane sighed and rolled over, her face now in his line of vision. Slowly her brows creased and he could tell that she was beginning to wake from her slumber. He looked around the room, hoping that nobody would bust in on them. After all, their family was prone to doing that. 

His thoughts were interrupted as a quiet and slightly tired voice reached his ears. 

"What are you looking for?" His eyes fell back down on her, blue-gray meeting chocolate brown. Slowly she sat up and ran her fingers through her sleep-tussled hair. She smiled at him and he smiled back, that same old lop-sided grin of his that she always loved to see. "I'm looking for meddling parents or possibly any video cameras that Nabiki might have set up during the night." Akane nodded slowly, still obviously tired.  

"What time is it?" She squinted as she peered at the alarm clock on the floor beside them, her vision still blurred due to the fact that she just woke up. Ranma, noticing that she was having a slight vision problem at the moment, decided to answer for her. "It's almost seven-thirty…" He trailed off, still looking at her with a slightly baffled expression on his face. "What? What's with that look?" He grinned slightly at her question and scratched the back of his head, a nervous tick that he had and sometimes wish he didn't, it always let people know when he was feeling uncertain. "I thought I was dreaming last night up but now… I guess not huh?" 

She smiled warmly at him as she stood and stretched. Bending down she leveled her face with his and looked in him in the eyes. "I guess not…" she started moving in closer and he reacted by doing the same thing. Just as their lips were about to touch she turned away and jumped up, stirring a disappointed moan out of him. She grinned and stuck her tongue out playfully before placing her hand on the door. "Sorry Ranma-kun, but I have to get ready, I have to get to the pageant headquarters." 

Pouting he laid back down on the futon, placing his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "Fine… You'd better hurry up then…" The disappointment in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Akane, and she frowned slightly. Honestly that boy could be such a baby sometime! 

Ranma lay there, completely unaware that his fiancée was still in the room with him, until he felt a pair of silky soft lips on his own. He opened his eyes to find Akane standing there with her hands on her hips, a light scowl etched on her face despite the smile that tugged at her lips. "Honestly Ranma, you're like a child sometimes." He grinned back. "Well, at least I got what I wanted ne?" Shaking her head she kicked him lightly before going back over to the door.

"I might be home later than usual, they're going to be having a meeting after the rehearsal…" She trailed off and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Do you want to do something when I get back?" 

She held her breath, a nervous feeling creeping into her stomach. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like she was asking him to marry her, she was just asking if he wanted to hang out and do something fun. Well, maybe she was a bit nervous because at the moment he wasn't saying anything. He was just lying there, staring at her. 

"Sure." Unconsciously she released her breath she was holding. "Ok, I'll call before I come home! Have fun today." She waved and quickly left the room, racing down to the bathroom in case anybody might be up and might have a chance to see her beet-red face.

Back in the room Ranma was still lying there on the futon, a ridiculously huge smile on his face. Rolling over he decided he would try to get some more sleep. 

Oh yeah, he had a feeling that today was going to be a good day, if not then it was sure to be an interesting one. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane pulled on a pair of form fitting jeans as fast as she could. She had spaced out when she was getting ready in the bathroom and was now trying to hurry up so that she wouldn't keep Lavender waiting outside. The two had decided that they would walk to rehearsals together since for Lavender, Akane's house was on the way. 

As she exited the bathroom she came face to face with Kasumi who had her hand up as if she were just about to knock. Akane tried to stop but wasn't that successful seeing as she bumped into the eldest Tendo. "Gomen Kasumi…" Kasumi only smiled. "It's ok… Oh yes, I was just coming to tell you that you friend is waiting outside for you."

"How long has she been out there?" Akane blindly grabbed a jacket as she headed for the door. "Not long!" Kasumi called to her retreating form. "Be careful Akane!!" Akane smiled back at her sister as she slipped on her shoes, then yelled back a "Don't worry I will!" before she was out the door. 

"Wow, it took you long enough." Akane only stuck out her tongue in response as she put on the jacket she had grabbed. "Sorry, I was spacing out in the bathroom…" She stopped walking for a moment as she surveyed the article of clothing on her. It was rather big and was blue, a color she was sure she didn't have when it came to coats. Suddenly it hit her, she had Ranma's coat. She took a quick sniff and nodded her head in confirmation. Yep, it was his all right. 

"Um… did you just sniff that coat?" Akane looked up at Lavender who had a very confused look on her face. Laughing nervously she tried to explain. "Well… you see… I was just um… I grabbed Ranma's jacket on accident." Lavender got that smirk on her face that told Akane that she was about to get teased. "Ah ok… so you were smelling it because you can't get enough of him right? Aw, that's so cute!" Akane sighed. Man, she hated it when she was right. 

After Lavender had a good laugh at Akane's expense, the two settled for walking in silence. That is, until Lavender broke it. "Say Akane, I was wondering… who else knows about you and Ranma besides me and Kohana?" Akane wrapped the jacket around her a little tighter, wondering where she was going with this. "Well… just me, you two, Ranma of course, and my sister…" That was when she had a flashback of the day before, when Nabiki had found out. Nabiki had said something about rumors going around, had Lavender heard them?

"Say Lavender-chan… have you heard any rumors or anything about us?" Lavender thought for a moment. "Nope, haven't heard a thing, why? Is somebody starting one?" A cool wind blew past and the two girls shudder slightly. "No… well… Nabiki said she had heard one, but then again, I'm not so sure." Lavender frowned slightly. "You don't think that Ukyo or another one of the 'fiancées' heard or saw anything did you?" A sinking feeling suddenly made itself known in her stomach. "I hope not, I don't think we're ready to deal with anything that would happen if they found out right now, especially Ukyo." Lavender nodded in agreement, imagining what kind of things might occur if and when word got out. 

Unknown to the two, their person of choice to talk about was only a couple of feet away from them, and enraged beyond belief. "So they're together huh? We'll see about that!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Slowly, Ranma once again opened his eyes. It had to be all of nine o'clock in the morning he guessed, judging the brightness of the room with his slightly blurred vision. As his vision cleared, he found that he was not alone in the room anymore, thanks to the face that was hovering only a few feet above his own. He almost shouted out in surprise, thinking that the face was either Kodachi or Shampoo's, but stopped when he noticed that it was none other than his mother Nodoka. 

"Good morning Ranma." She smiled down at him, but all he could do in his confused state was blink back at her. "What are you doing here?" She frowned at his response and rose to her full height, crossing her arms as she did so. "Is that any way to greet your own mother?" Feeling guilty, he sat up and scratched the back of his head. 

"Gomen mom. What I meant to say was 'Good Morning' and uh… what brings you here?" He smiled, hoping that it would get that frown off of his mother's face. Luckily for him it worked. She smiled back and uncrossed her arms. "Its okay." He sighed in relief. His mother could be pretty scary when it came to dealing with bad manners. "Well, if you're hungry, I could go warm you up some breakfast." He nodded, signaling that he thought it was a good idea, then his stomach growled, signaling that it thought it was a GREAT idea.

Slowly she made her way to the door, the same way Akane had hours earlier. After sliding the door open and stepping out into the hallway, she turned around and looked back at him. "After breakfast would you mind going shopping with me? I have quite a few things to get and a extra person along would make things a lot easier." Ranma nodded deftly. "Good. Hurry up then, I want to get out there before things get too hectic."

Ranma sighed as he as he stood. How did he get suckered into shopping with his mom? Oh wait, that's right, he was busy thinking about food.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane was uncomfortable. Not because she was in a room with a bunch of girls wearing some revealing swimsuits and three-inch heels, oh no not that. She was uncomfortable because not only was her swimsuit that they gave her revealing, it felt as if it was two sizes too small, and she felt as if everything would spill out if she so much as bent over. A familiar feeling came over her and she sighed. When would the boy learn?

"He's looking at you again." Lavender pointed in the direction of the band, a slightly amused look on her face. "I know Lavender-chan, he's been doing it all day." Akane reluctantly turned around only to find Jun waving at her. She smiled politely and waved back. Really, she wasn't one to be rude. 

Lavender giggled beside her, earning a death glare from Akane. "Sorry Akane-chan but I think it's kinda funny. That boy has really got the hots for you." Akane only sighed as she attempted to adjust her top so she could breathe. "Well… I think it's pretty scary. I mean, I told him that I'm in a relationship but he STILL won't give up!" Lavender was about to say something but was cut off when everything went silent. "Looks like we get to see who our new instructor is." Akane nodded, giving up on trying to adjust her top and settling for hoping she wouldn't pass out from lack of air. 

Everything was silent as they waited for the instructor to make their appearance. Suddenly as seemingly small, little girl with long brown hair bounced onto the stage, earning a couple of "no ways" and "you're joking right" followed by a really loud "HINAKO-SENSEI!?!" courtesy of Akane and Lavender. The apparent 'little girl' stopped bouncing up and down with excitement long enough to look out into the crowd with disbelief written all over their faces. 

"Hello everyone! My name is Hinako Ninomiya and I will be your instructor for the swimsuit competition piece in the pageant. Isn't that great!?" A few groans were heard, but the instructor was oblivious to them. Something had caught her attention though, seeing how she was fuming suddenly. Everyone turned to see what she was looking at and was only met with the band. "Uh oh…" as if on cue, Akane and Lavender's thoughts came true.

"You boys shouldn't be here in a room full of girls like this!" Before anyone could blink or explain, all of the girls found themselves looking at paper thin versions of was once the band, and a now VERY grown up Hinako-sensei. "Humph… boys are such delinquents…" Everyone, except those from Furinkan High, was thoroughly confused to what had just happened to say the least.

Akane, Lavender, and Ukyo whom was somewhere else in the room, just sighed. "Shoulda seen that one coming."

"Yep."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ranma walked silently beside his mother, his arms full of groceries and various other things. They had been out for about 2 hours now and were now on their way home. He surveyed the various foods in his arms and licked his lips. Whatever his mom was planning on making for dinner, he was sure that it was going to be delicious. 

His thoughts of dinner were interrupted however as his mom decided to start a conversation. "I see you and Akane have gotten better." Ranma, still distracted by the food he was carrying, didn't notice the slightly teasing tone in his mother's voice. "What are you talking about mom?" By this time they had reached the Dojo and were already in the kitchen. "I saw you two this morning."

Ranma nearly chocked on his spit. "What?? What are you talking about? You must have been dreaming or something…" "Ranma dear, it's ok. I'm not your father. I'm not going to force you two to get married on the spot." He released a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding and relaxed visibly. 

Nodoka started to put the groceries away as she continued to speak. "So I take it that our little conversation we had worked out ne?" He nodded when she turned back around. "Um… did anybody else see us?" She smiled reassuringly at her more than slightly nervous son. "Don't worry. Your father was trying to sneak in to see if anything had happened but lucky for you I caught him. I told him to leave you two alone, you were probably tired from arguing all night." 

"Thanks mom."

"No problem."

He looked on with interest and curiosity as she reached into her kimono, fishing around for something. After a couple of seconds she pulled out a small box and placed it down on the table a couple of inches away from him. "What's this?" She turned back around so that he couldn't see her face as she continued to put away the groceries. "I think you'll find some use for it. Now run along, Kasumi and I have to start dinner." Shrugging and not really caring to carry on the conversation lest someone walk in and hear, Ranma grabbed the small box and shoved it in his pocket as he left the room. 

So, their fathers had set them up last night huh? Speaking of the two where were they? He could really go for a spar right now.

"Oh Pop…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ukyo absentmindedly flipped an okinomiyaki special that a customer had just ordered. She couldn't believe it. How could something like this happen? She was sure that those two would never become a couple the way they always fought like cats and dogs. It's gotta be a scam or something. Sighing, she placed the order on a plate and set it in front of the customer. If it were true, she'd have to find a way to show Ranma that she was a much better choice.

"Here ya go sugar." The young man looked up and smiled slightly. "Thanks." Ukyo blinked. She was sure she had seen this guy somewhere before, then it hit her, he was in the band at the pageant. "Hey, you look kinda familiar…" She laughed nervously. Did he recognize her or something? "I don't think so… I've never met you before." He waved his hand in an apologetic fashion. "Sorry, I thought you were one of Akane's friends or something."

Ukyo stopped what she was doing at the mention of Akane's name and everything seemed to fall into place. Of course she knew who he was now! He was the guy that she had got a ride from before. "You know Akane?" She nodded slightly. "Yeah… um I guess you could say we're friends." She studied his face for a minute. "Do you like Akane or something?" He took a bite out of his food as he shook his head, giving her a seductive smile. "I'm not the type of boy who 'likes' girls… I just like the see what each one has to offer if you know what I mean… I like to 'test the waters' so to speak." 

Ukyo eyed him for a moment. So he was a playboy eh? "But I can't find anything out… she's got a boyfriend and all. Too bad, I think that she would be a real good one too." Ukyo suddenly got an idea. So he wanted Akane eh? Something could be arranged. "Hey… you know… since I know Akane and everything, I know how you could get her." Jun's ears perked up.

"I'm listening…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

KTKG says: OOOOOOOOOOOOk, sorry once again for the long delay! I hope you guy can forgive me!!! Schools really busy and everything but I'm trying to write as much as I can! So~ I need a couple of things from you reviewers!!!

If anyone knows any festivals or anything and would like to suggest them, e-mail me! That would be awesome since I don't know any! 

And uh… that's it so far… 

Oh yeah… I got a complaint that Ukyo is too mean in here. To all you Ukyo fans out there, I'M SORRY!!! Its for the good of the story that she's that way! Really! But if she's not to your liking… just review and tell me what you want her to be like. Ok? Ok.

~KTKG


	16. Promise promise?

KTKG: Hey everyone… I'm here, with a new chapter… I know it's been like, what?… MONTHS! Omg that's not good… not good at all… Anyways, good news everyone! I have finished my planning for this story so sit tight and since it's summer time the chapters will be coming much much quicker!

Oh yeah… thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm almost to 200 reviews! THANK YOU ALL!!!!

Enjoy!

Chapter 14!

Akane tried to hold back a sneeze as she walked into the house. "You want to come in and warm up for a while Lavender-chan?" Lavender shook her head as Akane began to remove her coat and shoes. "Thank you but I promised my mom that I would help out with dinner tonight." Lavender looked at the clock on the wall. "Wow, looks like dinner is going to be a little late tonight. I'd better run Akane. Call me later on tonight okay?" Akane nodded as Lavender left quickly into the lit street.

Once Lavender was out of sight, Akane slowly slid her feet into her favorite pair of house shoes, sighing contently as her sore feet made contact with the fuzzy fabric. "Tadaima!" She called out, moving into the hallway.

Slowly but surely she made her way into the family room only to find Ranma lounging lazily, watching TV. Peeling his eyes away momentarily, he turned to look at her. "Hey." Glancing around the room she plopped down beside him and stretched her legs out underneath the table. Meanwhile, he shifted so that he had a better look at her.

She looked extremely tired, almost as if she could just fall asleep at any moment. She turned her head to look at him and noticed that he was staring at her. "What?" He chuckled and put one of his arms on the table in front of him, resting his head in his hand. "You look a little tired there Akane-chan." She sighed and fell backwards onto the floor. "You have no idea! My feet are absolutely killing me! Dancing for six hours straight in high heels can really do a number on you!" He chuckled as he turned his attention back to the television.

For a while she just laid there on the floor with her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the television program Ranma was watching. From the sounds of it, he seemed to be watching some kind of kung-fu movie or a martial arts anime. She smiled. That boy really did live and breathe the art.

Sitting up she surveyed the room once more. " Hey Ranma, where is everyone?" He looked at her before mimicking her earlier movements, stretching before he had hit the ground like she had minutes ago. "Well, our dads are out 'training', Kasumi and my mom decided to go to a movie, and who really knows where Nabiki is." She looked at him as he spoke and noticed that something had fell out of his pocket.

"Hm?" She picked up the small box and examined it in her hands. "What's this?" He cracked an eye open to see what she was talking about, and automatically began to blush. Quickly he sat up and took the box back. "I-it's nothing." She eyed him suspiciously. "What is it Ranma?" Her voice was firm and a bit demanding. He tried to avoid her gaze, hoping she would look away in another direction or something, but the burning sensation in the back of his head told him she was doing no such thing.

Sighing he turned back around and placed the object in question back on the table. Sliding it in her direction, he watched as her gaze traveled from him the small velvet box.

"Open it up."

Looking back at him for a second, she took the box back into her hands and lifted the lid slowly. Her breath caught in her throat as she stole a glance at what was inside.

There, lying on a cushion was a silver ring with a matching silver chain strung through it. Slowly she pulled it out, letting the chain dangle from her hand. "Wow." There wasn't really much else to say. After staring at it for a couple of minutes, she turned her questioning eyes on him and in response he smiled sheepishly. "Is this yours? It's so beautiful…" Again he blushed, a deeper red this time.

"Actually… um… it's yours."

She stared at him, confusion all over her face. Shocked, she looked at the ring dangling in her hand. "Mine?" Ranma sat up next to her, his face as red as a rose. He was silently jumping for joy because she wasn't looking at him, knowing that if she were, he would probably say something stupid and end up putting his foot in his mouth.

"What's it for?" She asked suddenly, her birthday wasn't for another month or two. She kept her gaze locked on the ring, trying to figure out what the occasion was. It didn't look like an engagement ring or anything; it actually looked like a regular old ring. From the way Ranma was acting though, the ring must be something pretty important.

"It's a promise ring."

Her head snapped in his direction. Had she heard him right? A promise ring? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ranma… was giving her… a promise ring? He nodded and she realized that she had voiced her sudden shock out loud, and she nearly fell over. He was serious!

All of her silence was starting to bother him a bit. "Akane? …. Say something." She blinked, looked at the ring some more, and then looked at him. "Am I dreaming? Is this for real?" He chuckled. So that's what had her looking like a deer caught in headlights eh?

"Yeah, this is real… that is if you want it. You do want it… don't you?" They just sat there, staring at each other, as Ranma's voice finished echoing off the walls. Ranma's face held a look of confusion and anticipation while Akane's… well… Akane's was a bit unreadable at the moment. Ranma was getting nervous since Akane was doing that silent thing again. "Akane…?"

Suddenly Ranma found himself on the floor once again, Akane on top of him, showering him with kisses and giving him a hug that would put even Shampoo to shame.

Well… I guess he got his answer eh?

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Honestly, this wasn't like her but then again like they say, desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was about as desperate as she was going to get.

Sucking in a huge breath, she walked into the small and subtle building. Looking around she pondered how such a homely building could house Japan's biggest lunatics. Oh well, she shrugged; such mysteries are better left unsolved.

"Aiyah! What Spatula girl doing here?"

Ukyo spun around to see Shampoo standing there, a disapproving look on her face. Juuuuuust great. "Believe it or not I came here to talk to you."

Shampoo just crossed her arms and closed her eyes, raising her head in a defiant manner. "Sorry, Shampoo very busy right now, come back later." Ukyo just gave her a dry stare. This girl had jokes. "Shampoo, if you haven't noticed, I'm the only person in here beside that old lady in the corner and from the looks of it she looks like she won't be bothering you anytime soon."

Shampoo frowned and mentally snapped her fingers. Dammit "Okay… what do Spatula girl want?" Ukyo sat herself down at an open table nearby, cracking her knuckles as before lacing her fingers together and placing them on the table in front of her.

Clearing her throat, Ukyo started into her proposal she had managed to concoct on her journey to the Cat Café. "Seeing as our truce was terminated when you were kicked out of the pageant, I have come to form a new one with you." Shampoo only eyed Ukyo in response.

"Why should Shampoo trust Spatula girl?" Ukyo blinked a couple of times at this. Oh ho, it seemed as though cat girl hasn't heard the latest news has she? Surely she would have thought that that mummified thing she called 'grandma' would have known by now. Well, looks like she would have to correct this small mistake now wouldn't she?

"Well, it seems as though Ranma has made his choice and it isn't either of us…" Shampoo's eyes widened to the size of baseballs… maybe even bigger.

"VIOLENT GIRL?!?!?!"

Ukyo only nodded, keeping a straight face, waiting for Shampoo to calm down. Once the purple-haired Chinese girl was sitting back down in her seat, Ukyo decided to carry on with the proposal. "I have a way to change his mind but in order for that to happen, I need your help." Shampoo continued to eye Ukyo but seemed as though she was interested in what she had to say.

"Once we get Akane out of the way, it's fair game." Shampoo was silent for a moment. "Okay, Shampoo agree to help Spatula girl."

Ukyo smiled, obviously pleased with the way things turned out. Maybe she should quit the restaurant business and become a business woman… yeah… eat your heart out Nabiki.

"Okay…" she started, leaning in on the table as did Shampoo so she could hear better.

"This is what we're gonna do…"

* * *

NEXT DAY

Akane wiped the sweat from her brow as she stood up. It was a rather hot and muggy day and the way things looked it wasn't going to get any better. "You look a little hot there Akane-chan." Akane looked to her right only to find Lavender standing there drenched in sweat herself. "Same to you."

The two laughed and went back to their work. Rehearsals were done and over with and the only thing left to do was advertise the pageant. The advertisers thought it would be perfect to have all of the contestants help out with the summer festival, you know, for good publicity.

Akane frowned slightly as she opened up yet another box full of Chinese lanterns. She thought that this was a rather stupid way of advertising the pageant, what ever happened to commercials? Then again, it didn't really bother her much. She enjoyed volunteering, especially when it came to summer festivals. For some reason they always made her think of her mother.

"Hey Akane, what's that around your neck?"

Akane stopped what she was doing and looked down only to see her newly acquired piece of jewelry shining in the bright sun. Lavender picked it up and inspected it slightly. "Wow, it's beautiful. Where did you get it from?" Akane blushed. "Um… Ranma gave it to me." Lavender was silent before a smile broke out across her face. Akane sighed mentally; she knew what was coming next.

Unfortunately for our dear Lavender, a certain piano player interrupted her teasing session.

"Akane-chan!"

Both girls turned to see Jun running up, and both girls had to resist the urge to rolls their eyes. Akane, not one to be rude, smiled and turned around fully to greet him. "Hey Jun, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me hang some of the lanterns along the path to the Hirugashi shrine." Akane glanced quickly at Lavender who only shrugged, not really knowing what to do about the situation. Looking back at Jun, Akane decided that maybe it was okay. "Well, uh… sure, I'll be there in a minute." "Okay." With that, Jun took off in the opposite direction.

Akane heard Lavender's giggles as soon as Jun was out of sight. "Whoo boy, poor poor Akane…" Akane just shook her head in response. "I know Lavender-chan, I know." Lavender shook her head again as the two took off in separate directions.

It took Akane about a minute to get to the path Jun was talking about. Much to her dismay, she discovered that the entire path had already been strung with lanterns. "What the…"

She walked along the path, eyeing every single lantern the further she went. What was the deal? All the trees had lanterns hanging from them, there was no work to be done, so then why did… "Akane…" Akane nearly leaped out of her skin as the sudden calling of her name reached her ears.

Spinning around, Akane found herself face to face with Jun. He smiled and she sighed a breath of somewhat relief. "Oh gosh… Jun! Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me!" She placed a hand over her wildly beating heart to signal just how much he had scared her. "Sorry… didn't mean to do that." She managed to calm down a bit, eyeing him as he turned slightly around.

"Jun, I thought you needed my help but all the trees already have lanterns in them." He didn't respond and she cautiously took a step forward, trying to get his attention. She was starting to get annoyed at the fact that he had called her all the way out here for nothing. "Jun…" her anger was continuing to rise. Oh, so now he didn't want to give her a response?

She was about to tap him on his shoulder when he suddenly whirled around, his eyes locking with hers. The look in his eyes sent a sudden chill down her spine and unconsciously she took a step back, backing up into a tree. "Jun… what are you…" Her words were cut short however when Jun managed to crush his lips against hers. She couldn't do anything but close her eyes and push him away from her.

A slight clicking noise reached her ears, but she ignored it, focusing all her energy on pushing Jun off of her. Once she managed her goal, she spun around, wiping her mouth off violently. "What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Jun didn't say anything; he only stood there smirking.

After a couple of seconds, Akane decided to end their staring contest by doing what she would always do, she pulled her fist back a ways and then punched him, right in his eye. Jun let out a yell, but Akane ignored it, stomping off in the direction she had come, tears in her eyes and streaming down her face.

As soon as she was out of sight, Jun turned towards some bushes a little ways down the path, and gave the thumbs up. Slowly, Ukyo and Shampoo emerged, leaves and everything stuck in their hair, also giving the thumbs up.

"Good job girls… good job."

* * *

Okay people… this is the end of chapter 14… dun dun DUN!!!!! Hahaha…. Oh no! Poor Akane… I feel so bad for doing that… man… I'm kinda mean…. Oh well… REVIEW PEOPLE!!!


End file.
